Love Story
by i-love-bradley
Summary: The Titanic may have sunk but what would have happened if Jack surivied the wreak? Would their love still be a fairytale?
1. Heart Break

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Titanic. This is my fav movie so I hope my story does it some credit. It is set after the ship sank.  
**

Jack stared into Rose's eyes, her loving, cheerful face now full of misery and pain.  
"I'm so cold." Jack could only just manage a nod. He knew he was going to stay alive, no matter what, but it was so cold in the water. He had already lost all feeling from the waist down. The only thing keeping him alive, from letting go on the piece of wood was Rose. Her love had changed him, had made him a better man than he was. He may have lost almost everything in the sinking, his stuff, his friends but if he with Rose it didn't matter.

"Jack. There's a boat." She whispered. He could barely look up at her. "Jack!" She shook him.

"I'm here Rose, don't worry I'm never going to leave you." As the boat move closer Jack tried to move around and make noise, but he voice was barely over a whisper and he could hardly move. "Rose. Rose!" She looked down at him. "Rose you must swim over to the man with the whistle and blow it as hard as you can." She nodded then moved off the wood and towards the whistle. Jack took this chance to try and climb onto the wood. He needed to stay out of the water as much as he could, even if for only a few minutes. Jack soon heard the shrill cry of the whistle and saw the light from the boat coming towards them.

"Rose they're coming! We did it Rose!" He swam over to her as the boat came closer. He mustered all the strength he had left to find her hand and hold it. "It will be alright." She nodded.

"Get them on the boat!" Rose was lifting up onto the boat first; her body was shaking so much from the cold that they almost dropped her back in.  
"Jack! Jack!"

"I'm right here." He said as he was pulled onto the boat. She grabbed for his hand. "I'm here Rose, it'll be alright now." They cuddled close together, trying to keep each other warm.

A few hours later Rose awoke to the voice of Jack.  
"Where are we?"

"We were rescued by another ship. It's all going to be fine now." She rested her head on his chest and fell back asleep.

The next few days went quickly, without anything interesting or exciting. Many people mourned the loss of their loved ones; people crying and screaming about their pain was often heard during the night. Rose was lucky though, she had a new life, a new start. She was with Jack the man she loved so dearly and nothing could take away her happiness. Well at least she thought. Jack had been sick, the all had. Apparently being in freezing water for a long period time isn't good for you and if it doesn't kill you it makes you terribly sick. He had been fine though, happy and jolly. The world was at his fingertips but now he was yet again fighting for his survival. He not only had one sickness but many. It was like god was trying hard to tear apart these lovers. Rose wondered what she had done to deserve this. She couldn't think straight. They were so close to home, almost at their new lives. Yet he may not make it there. She sat on the end of his bed. He was pale, ghostly white, the doctor had said. Days he had left, at the most months. Rose refused to believe it. If he could survive the Titanic then he could survive this, he had too. She would not let him be taking away, not now, not ever.

"Rose." Jack's voice was crackly and horse, as if speaking was a major effort to him.

"Rose." She got up from her chair in the corner and moved towards his bed.

"Yes Jack."  
"Be a good girl, get married, have lots of babies." She let a single tear fall down her cheek before composing herself.

"Yes Jack. Married to you, have your babies." He shook his head.  
"Maybe not me Rose."  
"NO! Don't say that Jack. You got this far, you can keep fighting whatever you've got. You have to, for me!" He was about to say something but held it back. "Jack promise me!"

"I will try Rose. I will try." She nodded her head and lay down next to him on the bed, cuddling in close.  
"Jack." She whispered. "I love you." He kissed her on the head.

"I love you too."


	2. Love is the worst sickness of all

**Thanks for the reviews; it seems you want me to continue so I will. If you like this one and want me to continue more than please review and tell me. We will start from where we left off. **

They awoke in each other's arms.

"Jack, Jack?" But there was no response. She checked his pulse and only just found a slight one. "Jack! You can't do this to me Jack! I love you! Jack! Help! Somebody help!" A doctor heard her screams and came rushing in.

"Miss you must leave the room." But she shook her head.  
"I'm not leaving him. I left him once I will not leave him again!" She said through sobs.

"Miss you must leave." Her sobs shock her whole body uncontrollably but she still managed to shake her head. The Doctor was fed up by this point so he just ignored her and looked over Jack. His pulse was down, he had a fever, his face was pale, yet he seemed to be smiling as if this was all a stupid joke and he would wake up laughing and grab Rose into his arms and kiss her. But he didn't he just lay there. The Doctor left and came back with a nurse who tried hard to remove Rose from the room.  
"Please Miss. Miss you have to leave the Doctor to his work." Rose sat down on the chair in the corner, her sobbing had creased to a controllable level but she still shook all over. The nurse also gave up with her and went to tend to Jack.

"Will he be alright?" Rose managed to say before breaking into another fit of tears. The doctor shook his head at the nurse and she gave Rose an awkward smile.

"Miss, are you his wife?" Rose shook her head then nodded, unable to make up her mind. "Miss are you?" She broke into tears again. She could be, if they ever got home. They were meant to be together forever. An unbreakable love but it seemed like god was trying his hardest to break it.

"Not really, kind of." The nurse nodded as if she understood.  
"You were meant to get married when you reached America, weren't you? But then the Titanic sank" Rose nodded though she thought that the nurse didn't really understand at all.

"Miss, um...do you have a name miss?"  
"Rose."  
"Well Rose. Jack is very sick. He was doing okay but he has taken a downhill slide. We don't know if he will recover from it."

"But why won't he wake up?" Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't let them escape.  
"He is in a coma Rose. He may never wake up." Rose shook violently.  
"Never?" She muttered. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed to the ground, tears flowing freely down her face.  
"Rose are you okay? Doctor!" The Doctor came over and tried to help her up but she refused to move.  
"Miss you should try and control yourself."

Rose shook her head. "Jack!" She sobbed. "Jack!"  
The Doctor went behind her and lifted her up into the chair but she ran over to the bed and collapsed next to Jack.  
"Miss please!" The nurse shook her head at the doctor and they both left.

"Jack." She whispered. "You jump, I jump." She closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep. She wanted to go into a coma too and be with him but it wouldn't happen. She put his arm around her and lay her head on his chest. "Jack. I love you so much and when we get to America we will marry and have children. A boy and a girl and I promise you can name them." She lay there with him for hours before falling into an unrestful sleep.

"Rose." She looked up at him.  
"Jack?"  
"Rose it's your birthday. Claire and Jack Junior want to give you their presents." She kissed him then gave him a smile.  
"Jack I had a bad dream, you were in a coma and everything was going wrong." She cried just thinking about it."  
"It's all okay Rose." He held her in his arms.

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" She looked up at him but he was disappearing into wisp of smoke. She tried to grab at him but he moved further away, out of reach.

"Rose!" She woke up from her dream and found herself still lying in his arms on the bed, still on the ship at sea. It had all been a dream.

"Rose?" The nurse stood above her." Oh thank god, we thought we had lost you too."

Rose shook her head. She could only wish.

"The Doctor wants you to get some fresh air while we tend to Jack." Rose nodded and left.

The sea air was cold on her face and the salt from the water caused her eyes to sting. She wanted it to be all a dream and that her actual dream was real. But she could only wish. She saw others from the Titanic all wandering around, their pain shown not on their faces but in their eyes. Some huddled together, others walked or sat alone but all seemed alone and full of hurt. She saw nobody she knew, so continued walking until she got back to Jack's room. She knocked on the door and the nurse came out but wouldn't let her in. So she continued wandering, she might as well have been a soul lost at sea.

**To be continued... **

**Write a review and tell me if you want more. Thanks to everyone who already has and/or read this stories. **


	3. To love is to be loved

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter. I have tried to break up the scenes with a line break; hopefully this makes it easier to read:] **

Jack's body may have been in a coma but his mind wasn't. His mind was full of tricks and nightmares. He wanted to go back to Rose but his mind wouldn't let him. As soon as it seemed like he was coming closer to her he would suddenly be pulled back by an invisible force.

He could hear everyone around him though, it was the only thing that kept him realising that he was still alive. He heard the doctor and the nurse arguing over what to do, he heard the sound of the water crashing against the side of the ship but most importantly he heard Rose. Her voice was like sweet honey but the sounds of her tears were like a knife jabbing him in the heart. He wanted to reach out and grab her in a hug and tell her everything would be alright but he couldn't. He loved her so much. He was going to propose to her when they reached America. He had to hold on for her. He was in so much pain but he was willing to hold on for her, he wasn't going to take the easy way out. He would suffer for her as long as it meant that in the end they would be together.

* * *

Rose entered Jack's room. Her hair was dirty and unwashed and she looked like she hadn't slept in days, the truth was she hadn't. Every time she tried to close her eyes she would be haunted by the scenes of Jack lying in bed in his coma. She woke up screaming every time. She wanted desperately to be with him but nothing could get her there. If he had just died then it was easy but he was in a coma and she didn't know how to get herself into one.

She lay down next to Jack like she did everyday and told him stories about their future together. She wasn't sure if he could hear her but it helped her get through the day. Today was the story about how they go to the beach together as a family, Jack and herself and their children. She had told the story numerous times but it was the one she loved the most. She went on for hours, making sure she never forgot a detail. She even described what ice-cream they all ate.

When she was finished she put her hand through his and put her head on his chest and tried to sleep. Again it was no use. So she just lay there, daydreaming. Little did she know that Jack had heard the story and wanted so much to wake up and tell her that it would all come true.

* * *

The doctor entered the room. He saw that Rose lay there with Jack. He had no idea how to break the news to her.

"Rose."

She looked up. "Yes Doctor. Do you have some good news?"

The doctor tried to smile back at her but couldn't. "Rose I'm so sorry."  
She shook her head.  
"Rose it is unlikely he will wake up."  
Rose shook her head again, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You must be lying. Stop lying!" She screamed at him.  
"Rose it's the truth."  
"No stop lying! You can't be telling the truth! He has to wake up! He promised he would stay with me forever!"

The doctor came over and tried to calm her down but she just pushed him away. So he left her alone with Jack.

"Jack." Rose whispered between sobs. "Jack his lying isn't he? Oh Jack, wake up! Jack tell me his lying!" But she was only answered by silence.

"Jack!" She sobbed loudly. "Jack!" Still no answer. "No! No!" She tried hard to control herself but it was no use. "NO!" She tugged at her hair then let out a scream. "NO!"  
She wasn't going to let it happen. She wasn't going to let him leave her. She searched around the room but there was nothing. So she left the room in search of a guard and his gun.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start.  
"Rose!" He tried to say but the words didn't come out. "Rose!" He finally mumbled. He looked frantically around the room. "Rose!" He tried to get up but his legs were weak. He tried again and again. He had to find her. He finally managed to lift himself off the bed and stumble to the door.  
"Rose!"

He looked around but there was still no sign of her. He tried to walk out onto the deck but he was intercepted by a surprised looking doctor.

"Jack? But you're meant to be in a coma!" He looked Jack up and down.

"Looks like I got better. Where's Rose I need to find her?" He tried to rush past the doctor but the doctor held him back.  
"You should be in bed! You can't go wandering around! We will send a nurse to find her."  
"No, that's not good enough!"  
The doctor looked taken back by the outburst but gave Jack a slight shove back towards the direction of his room.

"Look you didn't hear her! It's all your fault anyway, telling her I wouldn't wake up! She thinks I'm dead so she is going to try and kill herself."  
The doctor eyed Jack but soon saw that what he was saying was true. "We will find her. You must go back to bed!"  
"No! I will find her myself!" He pushed past the doctor and onto the deck. He looked up and down but saw no sign of her. Then he heard it. The sounds of a struggle upstairs and Rose's voice.

"You don't understand! I need that gun!"  
Jack ran up the stairs and saw her struggling with a guard, trying hard to get the gun off him.  
"Miss, you can't do that!" But it was too late she had wrestled the gun out of his hands.  
"Rose! Don't do it Rose!"  
The sound of the gun shoot echoed through the empty ship.  
"Rose!"

**To be continued...**


	4. A rose by any name would smell as sweet

**Thanks once again for reviews. I decided I better get the next chapter up quick because it was cruel to leave it. So it continues from where we left off. **

"Rose!" Jack ran over to her and lifted her into his arms, even though he was still weak. "Rose you're so stupid! Why did you do that Rose? Why did you do that?" He looked down into her eyes.

The guard looked down at them, fear on his face. "Is she okay?"  
Jack could only give him an awkward smile. "If she isn't, it's not your fault."

The guard shook his head and walked over to the railing and looked like he was about to be sick.

"Rose!" Jack shook her. But still no answer, then a smile spread across her face.  
"Jack! I thought you were dead." She kissed him then released herself from his grip.  
"Oh Rose! Thank god you have terrible aim. I thought you were dead!"  
She smiled at him. "I missed because you distracted me! And no I just fainted because I thought I was seeing a ghost!"  
The guard came over. His face still showed how shocked he was by the whole situation and he looked a little green. "Miss?" He managed to stutter. "Miss, Thank god! I thought you had died. Miss I think you should go to your room and have some rest. Will you take her there sir?"

Jack nodded. "Rose. You know I told you that you have to go to America, with or without me."  
Rose shook her head and began crying "With you Jack. I could never be without you!"  
Jack smirked. "I think you just proved your point. But I think the guard is right, you should get some rest." He gave her a shove towards her room. She started to walk off but ran back and kissed him.

"I love you Jack Dawson."

* * *

The ship slowed as it came into dock.  
"Jack?"

He looked over to her. They stood on the deck of the ship, looking over the railing. "Yes Rose."  
"What now? I mean that we are in America. Where do we go?"  
His smile changed to a frown, he hadn't thought of that. "Rose do you know anyone in America?"  
She shook her head. He had no idea what to do, all he did know was that he wasn't going to let her sleep on the streets. He gave her a reassuring smile, he would think of something.

First class people were let off the boat first. They ordered people around, it seemed like they had no problem getting back to their normal selves after the sinking. Jack just shook his head in disgrace.  
"Thank god you are nothing like that Rose. Thank god you are my spirited and loving Rose, who cares for everyone, no matter their class." He kissed her on the forehead.

It took hours before the third class people were allowed off the boat. They were asked their name about hundred times, by about 20 different officers. One of them being the officer Rose had stole the gun off. She had said sorry and reassured him numerous times that she was fine and didn't plan on trying to kill herself again anytime soon. He had given her a worried look but moved on.

"Rose, you are so stupid. You had me scared half to death! Which is bad seeing I was already half dying!" He laughed.

She just rolled her eyes. It hadn't taken long for him to get back to his usual, healthy self.

Once they had finally reached the dock, Rose took one last look at the ship that had saved their lives before moving off into the crowded streets of America, Jack attached to her arm.

They stopped in front of a shop and tried to decide what to do next. It would get dark soon and Jack wanted to get Rose inside. The only problem being that they had no money.  
"Jack."  
He looked down at Rose. Her face was still bright and cheerful, even though he knew she was scared.

"I think I know someone but we aren't really friends. And I'm not sure we can even trust them. She might just try and hand me back to mother!"  
Jack was willing to take the risk if it meant that Rose was off the streets.

"Where do they live?"  
Rose looked up at the street sign. "A few streets away from here."  
Jack nodded. They walked towards the house, checking the street names. Then when they found the street they searched for the number. They finally reached the house, just as it started to get dark. Rose hesitated before the door. "Are you sure? Like I said before she might try and take me back to mother!"  
Jack nodded and Rose knocked on the door. A woman in a red dress, with long brown hair answered the door. Jack considered that other men would find her beautiful, but now he was with Rose no woman seemed beautiful anymore, expect for Rose.

"Rose? Oh god it is you! Derek its Rose!" A man came rushing to the door, obviously her husband.  
"Rose!"  
Derek, Anne!" Rose hugged both Anne and Derek. Anne's eyes though were on Jack who stood behind Rose.

"Who's this Rose? That isn't Cal!"  
Rose shook her head. "No it's not. This is Jack."  
Jack all of a sudden felt self conscious. He came forward and gave an awkward bow, which lead to Rose hitting him and telling him to stop being stupid. So he gave Derek a hand shake instead.

"Where's your mother Rose?"

Derek gave Anne a nudge in the ribs with his elbow. "Invite them in dear. Look at them they must be freezing."  
Rose nodded at Derek. "Always liked him better, Anne can be a bit of a cow!" She whispered into Jack's ear. This sent him bursting into laughter. Anne evil eyed him but let him in. The house was small but cosy and had enough nice things to show that they weren't bad done by.

"So Rose what brings you to our house? We haven't seen you in ages."  
Rose smiled. "Well Jack and I don't have anywhere to stay. We were wondering if we could stay here with you? Just for a few days obviously."  
Derek nodded straight away but Anne took longer to convince. She kept asking about Cal and Jack and Jack's history. It was obvious she didn't like him. She eventually gave in.  
"Well we will have dinner in 10mins. Anne will show you to your room. Please get ready and make your way downstairs to the dining room. "  
Both Rose and Jack nodded and followed Anne up the stairs to their room. Once they had rested for a brief moment they went downstairs to dinner. The dinner was quiet plain and the conversation boring. Jack was quite happen when it finished and they were allowed back upstairs and went to bed.

"You seemed to have fun." Rose smirked.

Jack rolled over and grabbed her into his arms. "I have had a better night, but I have had worst." Both of them immediately thought of the sinking of the Titanic.

"Rose? I have a question but I don't think I know the answer."  
Rose nodded. "What is it Jack?"

"Well I don't know how to put this but will you marry me Rose?" There was silence. "I know it's not the most romantic proposal you have ever had and it's a bit sudden. I understand if you want to say no. I love you Rose. So will you marry me?"  
**  
To be continued...**


	5. Love lasts forever

**Okay thanks again for the reviews. I hope you like this one. Soz it has taken so long but I have had some personal issues I needed to clear up and I just didn't feel like writing at the time. But here it is and I hope you like it. **

Rose rolled over and stared into Jack's blue eyes.

"Jack! I...."

"Rose for once in your life stop making things complicated and just answered the question." He smiled.

"Yes, of course! Jack I don't think it's even a question!"

Jack grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. "Rose I love you. But we can't stay here forever, where are we going to go?"

Rose smiled at him. "Straight off the subject!"  
He laughed but gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know where we will stay Jack. We need money to stay anywhere. We need to get jobs."

Jack laughed. "You get a job! That will be a laugh! I will get a job and you can find a cheap place for us to live." Rose looked as if she was about to argue but Jack cut her off before she could. "Rose you may have changed from the person you were when you boarded the Titanic but you are still a rich girl by birth and you have no idea about work. You wouldn't like it. I will get a job, okay?"

She nodded and cuddled up close to him. "Maybe you could sell some of your drawings as well?"  
Jack just smiled at her.

* * *

The next morning was an interesting one. Anne had woken them up and they had come downstairs to breakfast. Derek had finished his and was reading the paper when they came down, he offered them fruits and cereals. Rose had decided they wouldn't tell them off the on goings of last night. As she was sure that Anne would refuse to listen to reason and just take her straight back to her mother.

"So Rose you must come shopping with me today. You must have lost all your clothes in the sinking?"  
Rose looked down at her shaggy and torn clothes. She did need new clothes but she had no money to buy them! That was something very new to her and something she thought she would have to get used to. "I would love to Anne but I have no money, it all went down with the Titanic."

Anne persisted and Derek offered her money. In the end she gave in and said she would. Anne seemed like she was overcome with joy and ran upstairs to get changed.  
Derek smiled. "She never gets to go shopping with anyone; she always has to go by herself. That's way she is so excited."  
Rose smiled and remembered the times before the Titanic when that too had been one of the few things she had cared about. She didn't have any clothes to get changed into so she just waited downstairs for Anne to come and they left leaving Derek and Jack alone.

"Jack. What are you doing to this poor girl? You know she is better off with Cal! He can provide for her. Where as you..." He gave a motioning with his hand towards Jack's clothes.

Jack smirked at Derek. "Trust me I have all the right intentions. I will go looking for a job today and soon I will have enough money to buy a house and some new clothes for Rose. But none of this matters to her anymore, we love each other. That is enough for us. "  
Derek snorted and went back to his paper. "And what job are you going to get Jack? You have no skills."  
"Why do you care so much Derek?"  
"Because before Rose was to marry Cal and I to marry Anne. I was going to marry her because we were in 'love' but I didn't have enough money and I wasn't allowed to. I was forced to marry Anne. I have grown to love Anne in a certain way but nothing like the love I had for Rose. You will not last. She will soon want her old lifestyle back. Along with her fancy clothes and expensive dinner parties."

"That is where you are wrong Derek. Rose loves me and she didn't like those things to begin with!"

"If you believe you truly love each other and are willing to try to provide for her....I will give you a job at my factory."

"Oh course I love her and I will do anything for her Derek. What is the job?" Jack was about to jump out of his seat with excitement.

"Fixing a few machines and stuff like that. Do you think you could do it?"

Jack nodded even though he had no idea how to fix a machine but he hoped he would catch on quickly. "Thank you so much Derek. "  
"And you can have a house. I will buy it for you and you can pay if off by working for me."

Jack was now about to jump of out his seat and hug him. "Thank you so much Derek! Thank you!"

* * *

When Rose and Anne came home Jack told Rose the news and she ran over and hugged Derek. The only person who didn't seem pleased with the situation was Anne, who stood over in the corner with her arms crossed.

Dinner contained small talk and some talk about work between Jack and Derek. When it was over Jack and Rose went upstairs and she showed him the clothes she had brought earlier on that day.

"Rose they are lovely, just like you. My beautiful Angel!" He pushed a bit of hair from her face and kissed her. "Rose our lives are finally starting to come together."

**To be continued **


	6. Together for ever?

**Here is the next chapter, hope u enjoy it. Soz it took so long to write but I just completely forgot about it. I know how could I? Anyway, enjoy this one cause it is coming close to the end. **

Their new house was modest. It wasn't large, only one story with one bedroom and an open spaced area that would be their lounge, dinning and kitchen. They didn't have much stuff to fill it with either, but to them it was the most amazing and wonderful house in the world because it was theirs.

They spent most of their time in that house. Rose loved it more than any other house she had ever lived in. When Jack wasn't at work they would lounge around on the lone mattress that sat on the floor or they would sit on the floor near the fire place. They used to spend their days listening to music on the radio and dancing around the house. And at the end of the day they would collapse onto the mattress and just lie together, happy to be in each other company.

They never went out for dinner and seeing that Rose wasn't fond of cooking nor was she very good at it because she had be catered to her whole life, so they would usually have pasta for dinner then eat the leftovers the next day. After dinner they would fall back on the mattress and Jack would whisper stories and jokes into Rose's ear. Their new life together seemed to have taken a halt, they weren't going anywhere fast but neither did they want to! They were quite happy with the life they were living and had quiet forgotten that they were going to get married and that they had once been on the sinking Titanic in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Until one day, when Rose was busy cleaning the house and Jack was at work, a knock came at their wooden front door. Rose hurried to the door, almost tripping over her dress. When she opened the door she was quite surprised to discover her mother standing there. Rose's first reaction was to slam the door in her face but she fought back the desire.

"Mother! How did you find me?"

"Oh Rose, let me in and I will tell you!"

Rose let the woman pass her. Her mother walked towards the only chair in the room and sat down.

"How do you live like this?" She looked around the room obviously repulsed with its lack of furniture.

"We manage. Now mother what is it that you want?" Rose stared at her, her arms folded.

"Rose you are to come home with me at once. Anne told me about how you plan to marry this boy...Jack."  
"NO!"  
Her mother stared back at her, shocked at her outburst. "Rose we have let you play around long enough! You are coming back home!"

"NO! Mother I am getting married to Jack and I am sorry if that doesn't please you but I love him and that's final! And if this is the only reason for your visit than you can leave my house!" Rose pointed towards the door. Her mother got up, sticking her nose in the air, she walked towards the door.

"Rose you will regret this!" With a turn of her heels she opened the front door and left.

Rose was quite distressed by the whole thing and decided right that moment that she was going to get married to Jack as quickly as she could.

* * *

Jack slaved over the machine in front of him. His work was hard, especially to start with seeing he had, had no idea what he was doing, but now it was at least easier. He had, had to learn a lot really quickly and he always seemed to keep forgetting things and that worried him. He really needed to keep this job, selling paintings, though he loved it, was not going to give them enough money for their upcoming wedding. Jack had come home last night to a quite distressed Rose, begging him to get married to her as soon as possible, though unusual Jack had agreed straight away. He would marry Rose any day, either if she had said tomorrow he still would have said yes. He was just concerned with her sudden haste. He had asked her numerous times why she all of a sudden was in such a rush but he was only ever answered with 'I love you, don't you love me?' Which of course he would answer with yes.

He had two weeks to gather all the money he could to pay for this wedding and he knew that this time he wouldn't get any help from Derek. And anyway Derek had done enough for them and he couldn't ask for anymore help from him anyway without feeling guilty. So Jack was doing everything he could, he was selling his paintings as well as doing his job and he also had started a second Job delivering newspapers. He laughed at the thought as he remembered being chased by numerous dogs.

He was nervous about the wedding though. He loved her so much but getting married was such a big step. But whenever he felt nervous he just thought of her beautiful face and her loving, blue eyes staring into his and all his fear was gone. He hated the fact he had to work; all he wanted to do was be with her. He loved the time when he would come home and find her lying on the mattress or sitting near the fire place and he would come and sit next her and cuddle her in his arms. This wedding would be worth it, no matter how nervous he was he would go through with it! Because he knew that it would be worth it.

* * *

Rose looked down at her dress. She liked it, but it wasn't the one.

"I was thinking of something more....straight and less bouncy." She said as she walked back towards the change rooms.  
Jack laughed. "Whatever you want Rose. But isn't it bad luck for me to see you in your dress before the wedding?"

Rose came back out of the change rooms in another dress. "And since when do you believe in old wives tales?"

Jack gave her a smirk. "I like that one Rose." Rose nodded in agreement and then went to take it off so they could buy it.

"Can you believe we are getting married in three days?"

Jack shook his head. They had three days to get everything else ready. They had no on to invite to the wedding so at least he didn't have to worry about paying for an after party. Jack went outside while Rose payed for the dress. He knew that he was now officially the luckiest man in the world! Because how else could he have met someone like Rose, survived the Titanic and be about to get married to Rose. He chuckled; god was definitely looking after him.


	7. Wedding Day

**Ok, So I updated the final chapter, made a few changes but not a lot. The biggest probably being the fact that it is not the final chapter anymore. :) I just couldn't stop!**

The day had finally arrived. Jack rolled over in his bed. He was nervous, but who wouldn't be? The woman, who lay next to him right now, was going to be his wife by the end of the day. Little had he know of the events of the future when he had glared up at her on the balcony above him on the Titanic. He decided to get up and start getting ready, as there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep anyway. Their wedding would be in the afternoon, in the local park. He prayed that the sunshine that was now appearing in the room would stay up for the rest of the day.

He looked in the bathroom mirror and let out a sigh. He splashed his face with water, but looked up to find that it had no effect on his appearance. He let out another sigh and moved onto his hair. It stuck up in all directions and whenever he tried to comb it, it would go the opposite way to what he wanted. He placed his hands on the side of the sink and stood there staring at himself for a few minutes. "Jack." He said to his reflection. "I don't think she cares what you look like, but for god sakes what is up with your hair?" He laughed. In the end he concluded that if he wet the comb before he combed it through his hair, it actually made his hair stay in place. He then quickly shaved and took one last look at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself in triumph of his amazing ability to make himself look good.

Rose on the other hand, had been awake all night. She had gone through the plans of the wedding through her head about a million times, going through every detail with a fine toothpick. Everything was perfect, well almost, she still had to actually make it to the wedding and say I do. She got up after Jack and went into the bathroom and tried to manage the task of doing her hair in an up hair style. She gave up after a few hours and decided that her hair looked better out anyway. She then started to put on her makeup, then half way through thought that the red lipstick would look better than the brown and had to start all over again. By the time she was done in the bathroom, Jack had gotten dressed into his suit, which he had rented from the store and had cooked and eaten breakfast and lunch.

"You finally done in there?" He laughed.

Rose blushed. "Yes, I believe I am." She walked over to him and caught him in a hug, her arms around his waist. "So Mr Jack Dawson, are you ready to make me your wife."

Jack smiled. "I don't know? You my wife?" He joked. Rose elbowed him in the stomach and he laughed some more before he finally let go of her and pushed her towards her dress.  
"I think you should get into that. Seeing there is only an hour and a bit before the actual wedding."

Rose looked up at the clock. "Did I really take that long in the bathroom?"

Jack gave a slight nod, which sent Rose blushing again. She picked up her dress from the mattress and glared at it. "I'm not sure I do really like this one."

Jack gave a sigh and hugged her from behind. "Rose you look lovely in it."

Rose kissed him on the cheek. "But Jack you would think that I look lovely in a paper bag!"  
"Well you would." Jack kissed her back. "Now put on the dress so we can get going."

Rose laughed, and then slipped the dress over her head. She moved over to the mirror and admired herself. "Are you sure? I think I should have gone the longer one."

"Give us a spin Rose, so I can be positive before I say anything."  
Rose spun around in a small circle and Jack clapped his hands to his mouth. "God Rose you look terrible." He joked; Rose again elbowed him in the stomach. "But seriously though, you look breathtaking." Rose smiled and then glanced at herself in the mirror. She was still unsure but at least Jack thought she looked good.

They went outside, where waiting for them was a horse and carriage. Rose had wanted a car but Jack had insisted that a horse and carriage was much more romantic. The driver opened the door for them and helped Rose get in. Jack plopped down beside her and put his arm around her.  
"See how much more romantic this is than a car? Everyone can see how beautiful you look as well."

Rose smiled. "I guess you're right."

The carriage took them to the park. No one was invite to the wedding, so the only one there was the priest, who stood under a large oak tree. The driver opened the door of the carriage and Jack hopped out first. Rose went to step out but Jack stopped her.

"No miss, I will carry you to the priest. We don't want the bottom of your dress to get dirty because of the mud."  
Rose laughed as Jack picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the priest, who stood there laughing at them.  
"Good day. You must be the happy couple?" He said.

Jack and Rose nodded.

"Now sir if you would kindly but your wife to be down we can get on with the service."

Jack nodded and placed Rose down.

"Now we shall begin......." The priest rambled on for ages. Both Rose and Jack forgot most of what he said but they both remembered the I do's.

Jack was the first of them to say "I do." Which he did with a huge smile on his face.

Rose also said "I do." But it was almost drowned out by her laughing, because Jack seemed so happy and his smile was just hilarious.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
"This is the part I have been looking forward too." Laughed Jack, Rose laughed too and then they both kissed. Jack then lifted Rose into his arms and carried her back to the horse and carriage, which had been waiting for them the whole time.

"Congratulates." Said the driver as he opened the door for them.

Rose and Jack said thank you at the same time, then Jack placed her down on the seat and sat next to her.

"So Mrs Rose Dawson what do you want to do now?"

"To be honestly truthful I just want to go home and relax on the mattress, next to the fire, with you sitting next to me."

Jack laughed. "I think that can be arranged. Driver back home please."

The driver nodded and hit the reins.

Once they were back home, Jack carried Rose up the front steps and through the door way.  
"I love you." Rose kissed him as he placed her down.

"Funny that."  
"Why?" Asked Rose.

"Because I love you too."  
Rose smiled. "How about a cup of tea?"  
Jack nodded and went to make it. Rose sat down on the mattress. She let out a sigh of happiness.  
"Tea madam?"

Rose took the tea from Jack and he came to sit next to her.  
"So do you feel any different now that you are Mrs Dawson?"

Rose nodded. "I feel more loved." Jack caught her in a hug and they lay down on the mattress, Rose's head on his chest. They lay like that for the rest of the night, talking to each other about the day and what they were going to do with the rest of their lives. And how many children they were going to have. Jack wanted a large family, Rose wanted one or two. In the end they decided that they would let fate decide.


	8. A New Direction

**I tried to keep away but I couldn't! So here is a new chappie. Hope you enjoy it and that my writing isn't too rusty. **

Rose stared down into the toilet in front of her. She sat back on the cold stones of the bathroom and pushed back her hair. Could this be it? But before she could think, she had to rush back forward to the toilet and she vomited again. Jack heard the noise and rushed in, his shirt half tucked into his pants.

"Rose are you okay?"

Rose smiled weakly. "Fine. You go to work." He studied her face then knelt down beside her. "You are not fine Rose. What is wrong? If you are sick we should take you to the doctor."

She could only smile. "Jack I am fine and I can take myself to the doctor anyway. You on the other hand need to go to work!" She gave him a slight push and he over dramatically feel onto the floor. She laughed and he came back up and wrestled her into a hug. "As long as you are fine Rose. My job doesn't mean more to me than you do. You mean the world to me Rose!" He kissed her than stood back up. "But you are right! I should go." He kissed her once more, this time on the forehead, before finally leaving the bathroom. Rose stood up and studied her reflection in the mirror.

"Rose." She said to her reflection. "I think you are having a baby."

* * *

Jack couldn't focus. He fumbled through his work, unable to do anything. He was worried about Rose. She was sick and he didn't like that.

"You okay Jack? You don't seem yourself today?" Jack turned around to find Paul, his new work friend, standing behind him. Paul had just started to work for the company and Jack and he had become quite good friends over the few weeks that he had been there. Jack had told Paul everything about Rose and how they meet. He told him about the Titanic and Paul seem rather interested in the story and often just sat silently while Jack spoke, only interrupting to ask a question. But today Jack hadn't spoken a word and this worried not only Paul but Jack also.

"Is it Rose?" Asked Paul.

Jack could only smile. "How did you know?"

Paul laughed. "I know you to well Jack." Paul's laugh was strong, thick and full of happiness. His Irish accent often made him seem funnier than he was. He was a smart man, full of wit and smart comments that he would direct at anyone, at anytime but today he could see that Jack was not the person to direct them to.

"Well, Rose was sick this morning. She has been for the last few days actually. I am just really worried about her. I couldn't stand to lose her."

Paul nodded in agreement. "I understand. If I lost my Mary, well? Who knows how I would react. But it sounds like your Rose is going to be alright. Though you may need to start working harder, to get some more money!"

Jack stared questionably at the man. "Oh don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet Jack? Rose it seems to me is in the family way." Jack continued to stare at him. "Geez Jack she is expecting."

"Expecting what?" Asked Jack, as he turned back to his work.

"Jack she is pregnant!" Jack dropped the spanner he was using and looked at Paul in absolute shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Well Mary and I have only had five children, so what would I know? From what it seems Jack, I would say yes."

Jack jumped up in the air and danced around the workshop. He ran up to Paul and kissed him on the forehead. "I am going to be a dad!"

* * *

Rose stared at the wall in front of her, waiting for the doctor to call for her, a million thoughts rushing through her head. 'What if I am pregnant? Will Jack be happy?' She thought as she pushed back a piece of hair.

"Rose Dawson?" Rose stood up and followed the doctor into his office. "Now Rose what seems to be the problem?" Rose explained her issues and the Doctor sighed. "Well we will have to do an official test but I would put my career on saying that you are pregnant. Congratulations!"

Rose beamed. "Thank you doctor." She walked out of the office and almost skipped the whole way home.

* * *

Jack rushed in the door. He placed his work stuff on the floor and rushed over to Rose, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" He came over and hugged her from behind.

She snuggled her face into his chest. "Yes I am fine. I have some news though but it can wait until after dinner."

They ate dinner quietly. Nobody spoke a word but once they were finished, Jack rushed to clean up the plates and sat down beside Rose, waiting for the news.

"Well? What is the news?"

Rose laughed. "Jack, we are going to have a baby!" Jack leaped up in his chair, he grabbed her by the wrist and danced with her around the house, smiling and laughing as he did. Rose could only laugh at the situation. 'He is just so happy!' She thought.

He eventually stopped his dancing and held her out at arms distance. "You are sure, right?"

"Pretty sure. There are still some tests but the doctor said he sure."

Jack kissed her. "Rose Dawson, I love you!"

**If you like this and wish for me to continue then please review. Love u all i-love-bradly.**


	9. All my Fault

**Ok, so next chappie. I hope that you like it and thank you everyone for your reviews and support.**

Rose awoke from her sleep, knelt forward then ran to the bathroom. Jack awoke, soon realised where she was and rushed in after her.

"How you going?" Jack knelt down beside her and put his arm around her. She looked up for a brief moment, smiled then went back towards the toilet.

Jack laughed. "No breakfast for you this morning, I gather?" Rose glared up at him and gave him an evil stare. "Grumpy too?" Jack gave her a sad face and she laughed.

"No I don't think I will need breakfast but you should get to work. And remember we are going baby shopping tonight!"

Jack beamed. "I'm going to be a dad!" He got up and did a little dance on the bathroom floor, before leaving and going towards the kitchen.

Rose looked down at her stomach and sighed. "I don't want to get fat." She rubbed her stomach. "But I do want a baby." She was interrupted in her thoughts by the smell of bacon cooking, which sent her straight back to the toilet.

* * *

Rose held up a small, pink baby suit. Jack studied it, a serious look on his face, before he sighed and turned back to the one he held in his hands. "Isn't green a more neutral colour?"

"I suppose." Rose said as she placed the pink suit back on the rack. "But I think it is going to be a girl! I just have a feeling." She rubbed her stomach, then looked back up at Jack, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"You can tell it is going to be a girl? What about a boy?"

"You want a boy?" Rose asked, as she started fumbling through baby hats. She picked out a blue one and placed it one Jack's head. "Suits you!" She laughed.

Jack took the beanie off and put it back. "No, a girl would be fine. I was just wondering how you knew, that's all."

"I don't know! I just have a feeling deep in my gut. So what do you want to name it?" She moved towards the cots and Jack followed suit.

"How about Clara? I have always like that name, though it's not as pretty as yours!" Jack asked.

Rose paused and thought about the name, saying it a few times. "Clara. Clara? Clara!? I think it will go on the list." She looked at the price of the nearest cot and laughed. "Can't offer this!" She moved down the aisle, towards the end, where the older, cheaper cots seemed to be.

"James for a boy?" Asked Jack as he stumbled through his wallet, seeing if maybe he could offer the cot and buy it for her as a surprise present. He counted his money and soon discovered that she was right, so he moved on after her.

Rose laughed. "You really do want a boy, don't you?"

Jack could only smile. "Doesn't every father?"

"And doesn't every mother want a girl?"

"True, true!' Jack laughed. "Then we will just have to have two children so we can have one each or keep going until we have a boy and a girl."

Rose smiled. "How about we concentrate on this one first?"

"I agree!" Said Jack and he kissed her.

* * *

Rose awoke with a start. Something was wrong! She felt wet, and sticky, but it was hot so she didn't find that unusual. She nudged Jack in the ribs and he woke.

"Jack!" She whispered. "Jack something is wrong!"

He immediately sat up. "What is it?" He asked as he turned his bedside lamp on.

"I'm not sure.....I feel odd."

"Maybe you need to eat something. You haven't kept anything down since yesterday. Come on, I'll get you something."

Rose nodded. "He was probably right. What else could it be?" She moved over to get out but felt something small brush against her leg. "Jack was that you?" But Jack was already out of the room and in the kitchen, she could hear him cutting something up. She lifted the sheets slowly, not sure if she wanted to. She glanced down and let out a scream. Jack came racing into the room, the knife he had been using still in his hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Rose could only answer his question in tears. Jack straight away knew the answer to his question but wasn't sure if he was brave enough to go and check and confirm his thought. He walked slowly over to the bed and knelt in to see under the covers. He let out a gasp as he did, there under the covers, lay his still born child. It looked so small and not quite right. He cried, then remembered Rose beside him and grabbed her in a hug. She was screaming in pain, her sobs shook her whole body and send shivers down Jack's spine.

"It's okay, it's okay!" He whispered to her.

She looked up at him, her eyes puffy from her crying. "No Jack, it's not okay. I ruined everything!"

Jack held her back at arm length. "Rose it is not your fault! You would have never, purposely done something like this. Rose it's not your fault!" She wept again and he hugged her. She cuddled in close, unwilling to let go. As if maybe, just maybe she could cuddle in close enough to block out the rest of the world and make it all a bad dream.

**Soz. I know it is a really sad chapter but the next one should be good. So you will have to wait and find out the rest of what happens. **

**i-love-bradley**


	10. Country side

**Thank you once again for your reviews and support. You guys are truly amazing!!! I hope you enjoy this chappie. **

Rose wept again for what seemed the millionth time in two days. Jack was worried about her. She would be fine one minute and Jack would think that maybe, just maybe she was getting back to life but then randomly she would break into tears, unable to stop. Jack tried to comfort her but she pulled back every time. Jack was worried that maybe this was pulling apart their marriage, he sure hoped not.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Rose glanced up but continued her crying. "You know how people eat things in the morning? Do you want to do that too?" He joked, half hoping to maybe get a laugh out of her. She shook her head then moved off to the mattress, which still lay on the floor in the lounge room. He came down beside her and cuddled into her, putting his chin over her head. "Rose it wasn't your fault. You have to stop beating yourself up like this!"

She pushed him off. "NO! It is my fault!"

Jack shook his head, there seemed to be no way of getting through to her. He ignored the fact that she pushed him away and hugged her again. "How about I take the day off work and we go out for the day? Somewhere special!"

Rose glanced up. She managed to nod and stop her crying. Jack wiped away the last of her tears with his hand. "Okay, now you stay here and I will call my work and tell them." Jack went off to the phone, while Rose remained on the mattress. She placed her head in her hands and wept again before composing herself. "Jack's right." She said to herself. "It's not my fault." She sighed and fell back on the mattress.

* * *

Jack had blind folded Rose and placed her in the back of his car. He drove her for miles, still blind folded and only answering some of her many questions.

They finally came to a stop. Jack rushed out of the car and came around to Rose's door, helping her out of the car and helping her walk down a small slope. He then helped her up a hill, then down the side until all Rose could hear was the bubbling sound of water rushing over rocks. Jack stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Now when I take the blind fold off I want you to open your eyes and tell me what you think. Okay?"

Rose nodded, showing that she understood. Jack undid the blindfold and let it fall to the ground.

Rose gasped. "Oh Jack! This is beautiful!" She looked around, taking in her surroundings. A small creek ran passed them and large fields surrounded them. Jack had obviously taken them miles from the city, where they lived.

"Do you really like it?" Asked Jack.

"Yes it's beautiful!"

Jack sighed. "Well that is good! Because I got a promotion at work and I have been saving up a bit of money. And well HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I brought this block of land and house for you!" Jack smiled.

Rose turned around to face him. "Are you serious? So that is why we couldn't offer any furniture?!" He nodded. "Thank you Jack! Thank you so much! And how did you remember it was my birthday?"

He shrugged. "You told me when we were on the Titanic. It might have been a while ago but I never forget anything important to me and that is important!"

She embraced him. "Thank you Jack. You have made me a lot happier than I ever thought I would be."

He smiled. "Oh but that is not it!" He walked back over the hill and came back a few minutes later with a picnic basket and a rug. "I figured since you haven't had a proper meal in a while that you could do with one. I made your favourite!"

"No!" she laughed. "Not double smoked cheese and ham on a white bread roll!"

He laughed. "Okay maybe your second favourite! Chocolate cake!"

She let out a squeak and ran over and tackled him into a hug, forcing him to fall backwards. They both laughed and Jack kissed her. "Rose you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He kissed her again. "I love you so much and I am so sorry that things went wrong with the baby but we can always try again. If you want to, of course?"

She gave him a half smile. "I do want to try again but how about we don't try? How about we just let it happen?"

"Agreed!" He kissed her again. "We can always try right now?"

"Well, maybe after dinner." She said as she grabbed the picnic basket and ran off to the side of the creek. "I am really hungry!"

He chased after her. "Good idea! I am hungry too. You do like it though, don't you?"

She took another look at the area surrounding her. "Jack it is beautiful!"

"Just like you!" He kissed her again and they made love that night under the stars.

**I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me and this story and I hope that the story isn't getting too boring. I do hope you like it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon and for it to be a bit longer. **

**i-love-bradley**


	11. Trying again

**Okay this next chapter is hopeful better than the last. I thought that the last one was a bit boring but anyways....enjoy. **

Jack glared in at the shop window, not looking at the items inside but of his reflection and also Rose's. She stood admiring the goods, pointing out things that she liked. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and he felt a sense of comfort from this. She laughed when she realised he was staring at her through the glass.

"Am I just that good looking?"

He nodded. "You know you are." He grabbed her by the waist and dipped her to the ground, kissing her when her head was just inches away from the stones beneath them.

She laughed as he lifted her back up, and then looked back into the window. "I was thinking maybe we could get a bed frame?"

Jack nodded. "Good idea. It is really cold on mattress on the floor in the new house." They both linked arms and walked into the shop. Rose glanced around the shop then wiggled her arm free from Jack's and tapped his shoulder. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!!" She ran off towards the beds, running through the maze of other furniture. She bounded over small tables and tripped in front of large ones. Jack laughed and began his chase after her. He tried to cut her off but she was too fast for him. Her laughter was musical to him and it made him feel like nothing could ever go wrong. He eventually caught up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug, pulling her closer towards him. "You are a bad girl Rose." He smirked.

She glanced up at him and stared into his eyes. "And what are you going to do about it Jack Dawson?"

He gave her a slight smile then kissed her. "What?" She asked after they kissed.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how truly lucky I am to have a wife like you."

Rose collapsed on the bed nearest them and lay down, Jack joined her and they lay facing each other. "Jack I don't know how to tell you this but there is an old woman at the side of our bed." Rose laughed. Jack rolled over to find the shop keeper staring down at them.

"Can you please get of the bed and decide on something? Otherwise I will have to ask you to leave." She pointed her finger at them and her other hand was on her hip, giving her a comical look. Jack couldn't help but laugh and Rose joined in. The shop keeper shook her head at them and walked off, leaving Jack and Rose lying on the bed.

"Come on, let's go." Jack pulled Rose off the bed and led her out of the store. They continued their walked down the street, glaring in at windows as they went. They soon found themselves outside and old shop with nothing in it but a large sign that said 'For Sale.' Jack paused in front of it numerous thoughts and ideas going through his brain.

"Rose?"

"Yes." She came over from one of the other shops, to stand beside him.

"How about we buy this shop and I could sell my paintings and you could sell those things you knit and also the things you make with clay. What do you think?" He looked at her longingly. Rose could do nothing but say yes. He raced down the street towards the estate agent.

* * *

"Sign here and here and here." The estate agent pointed to places on the contract. Jack scrabbled back and forward, trying to keep up with him.

"Okay well that is basically it but you will have to wait a few weeks before you officially own the building but you can go and see it if you want?"

Jack nodded and the estate agent handed him the keys to the building.

"So you can start setting things up but you can't paint it or knock down any walls or anything yet. Have fun." Said the estate agent.

Rose laughed at the comment but nodded her thanks to him as they left. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Jack moved a painting of his onto the wall and stood back to admire it.

"How much do you think it's worth Rose?"

"I would say it is priceless like you but go with $20."

He smiled. "$20 it is then." He placed a small sticker on the frame of the painting. He then moved onto his next painting, hanging it right next to the other ones on the wall.

"Jack?"

"Yes Rose?" He didn't turn to face her as he was too busy hanging his painting.

"Jack I am...."

"Yes Rose." He continued to hang the painting.

"Jack I am having another baby!" She squeaked.

The painting he was hanging dropped to the floor and smashed around him. He paused for a few moments, staring at it, then ran over to her and grabbed her in his arms and spun her around. He kissed her.

"And Rose this time I promise you it will work. Everything is going to work out fine this time. I promise."

She smiled at him but deep down she was unsure. She didn't want to have what happened last time happen again. She couldn't take it again and never could Jack. He would be shattered. But she wouldn't let him see her doubt, she just continued smiling and prayed that he was right.


	12. Baby I love you

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for continuing to read this far. I am really happy that you like this story so far. **

"Tea?" Asked Jack. Rose glanced up and nodded before going back to her gardening. Her dream was to make their garden beautiful and one of the most beautiful in the town. She was planting Roses, but she had planted daisies and some large green shrubs. Jack carried over the pot of tea to her and poured her a cup. She stopped her work and sat down on the ground, taking the cup in her free hand while the other was on her stomach, which had grow quite big in the last few months. Rose had found that she disliked the fact that because of the baby she couldn't walk properly, she waddled. That her stomach was now huge and poked out of her dress as a large lump in the fabric and also that Jack wouldn't allow her to do things and the more months she was pregnant the less he would let her do. Gardening was now the only thing he allowed her to do and he was constantly telling her to take a rest and asking if she was okay. She felt like a little girl again but it made her feel loved. She knew that if she had stayed with Cal and never of meet Jack that she would have never, ever of felt this loved. She also knew that Cal wouldn't have cared about how she felt right now, he would be more worried about having a son. That was the good thing about Jack. Since the first time Rose was pregnant and it went wrong, all Jack wanted was the baby to be healthy. He would tell her that a strong son or a beautiful girl would make him the happiest man alive.

Rose put down her cup and placed both of her hands on her stomach. She waited for a while, paying attention to nothing else then there it was again, the tiniest pain. She looked up at Jack who had a questioning look on his face.

"Jack I think it is coming!"

Jack nodded and knelt down to her. He placed one of his arms around her shoulder and the other around her legs and lifted her up hug. He carried her across the garden, careful not to trip on anything. He carried her to the car, and placed her down in the seat. Because of their new house, which was in the country, they were miles away from a hospital. So Jack knew he was going to have to drive quickly. He got in the driver's seat and placed his foot on the peddle.

Once down the road Rose screamed. Jack turned to her and she sighed. "My water broke and this is my favourite dress!"

Jack could only smile to that statement.

* * *

They finally arrived that the hospital. Rose was huffing and puffing by this stage and Jack carried her inside the hospital, while she screamed at him to run faster.

A nurse immediately came to their assistance. Telling Jack to put Rose down and help her walk to a room up t he of a large corridor. Jack looked at Rose and wondered if he should put her down but Rose only gave him a looked that said don't you dare put me down and make me walk. Jack smiled and continued to carry her down the corridor to her room. Just as he laid her on the bed a doctor entered the room. He looked over Rose and asked her a few questions, told her to take deep breaths and to remain calm. All things, Jack thought he could have done. He still didn't know why she had wanted to come to a hospital so bad, when she could have had the baby at home. He thought it was because she was scared of losing it like the last one and thought that the doctors would be able to prevent it happening.

Rose called him over. He came to her side and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tight and glazed into his eyes. "Jack I want you to wait in the sitting room for me. Please Jack."

Jack was about to protest but was stopped by her pleading look. He nodded and walked out of the room and back down the hall. Where he sat down and waited.

* * *

The clock tick over another hour. Jack had fallen asleep. His head was down on his chest and he mad small snoring sounds with every breath. The nurse lightly patted his shoulder and he awoke.

"Sir would you like to see your wife and baby?" He nearly jumped out of his chair and chased the nurse down the hall. The nurse left him outside the door and motioned that he could go inside. He took a deep breath before entering the room. There lay Rose, still as beautiful as ever and in her arms lay his new child, sound asleep.

He walked up to the bed and Rose smiled at him. "Jack it's a girl!"

His smiled widen. "A beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

Rose nodded. "Do you want to hold her?"

Jack held out his hands and took the small bundle. He looked down at her face. She had her mother's eyes, that was for sure and she was as beautiful as her mother but Jack thought he could tell that she would have his personality. That she would be someone to look for mystery.

"What do you want to name her Jack?"

"Clara." Said Jack as he handed Rose back the baby. "She is beautiful, so she needs a beautiful name."

Rose smiled. "She is beautiful. Clara Dawson it is then. How do you feel Jack? Now that you are a father!"

"I couldn't be more proud or happy! Rose you are truly amazing!" He kissed her on the forehead.

A nurse poked her head around the door. "Mrs Dawson there is someone here to see you." Jack and Rose looked at each other questionably. Then from around the door came the face of Molly Brown. Jack and Rose both laughed.

"Molly how did you find us?" Asked Jack.

"I asked around for ya. Seems like ya well know. And I saw that shop of ya's. Nice little thing."

Jack smiled. "Well you are welcome to come see us anytime Molly."

Molly walked over to Rose and the baby. "She is beautiful. I am so glad that you are both happy."

Jack smiled. It had been one of the happiest days of his life and he was surrounded by people he loved. He thought that life couldn't get any better.


	13. He is back!

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Enjoy I hope to continue this story for a bit longer but hopefully my updating will be better. **

**i-love-bradley**

Clara gurgled her food, not eating it but finding it more entertaining to watch her parents and Miss Molly trying to feed it to her.

Molly had stayed with Rose and Jack for the last few months as Clara had grown. Jack had been extremely busy with the new store that he and Rose had purchased a few months before Clara had been born and in the time that Rose was pregnant the store had become popular among locals of the area and money was now flowing in at a good pace. Jack had even been able to quit his job at the factory, much to Paul's annoyance. Jack did promise that he would visit him regularly and told him he was allowed to visit whenever he wanted.

"Jack can you help me please with Clara?" Rose shoved another spoonful of food towards Clara's face but she just pushed her face away from the spoon.

"Jack?"

Jack came over, a paint bush in one hand. He grabbed the spoon of Rose and made a few car noises as he moved it towards Clara. Clara giggled but opened her mouth and swallowed food. Rose gasped in open amazement.

"How? But what?"

Jack simply smiled at her. "Looks like Clara loves me as much as her mother does. Finds me irresistible!" He laughed.

Rose smiled. "You are pretty amazing!" She got up from her chair and kissed him. Holding him in a hug she whispered in his ear.

Jack laughed. "Rose you are bad!"

"There are others in the room ya know!"

They turned around to find Molly standing behind them laughing. Her smile turned to a frown. "There is a visitor for ya? Not that ya would want to see him!" She motioned behind her. Both Rose and Jack stood shocked. They couldn't believe it. Why had he come back? Their mouths hung open from the surprise but Rose's eyes quickly filled with hate.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "You know you are not welcome here!"

Jack tried to sooth her but she glazed at him telling him not to interrupt.

"Trouble in paradise I see." Sneered Cal.

"Yeah you are the trouble!" Said Jack. "Now what do you want?"

"**Back what is rightfully mine!" He pointed to Rose.**

"Oh Cal that ship has long sailed!" Rose stated as she cuddled in closer to Jack. "Jack and I are happily married."

Cal sneered again. "That might be but was there anyone to see this marriage? Was it legal?"

Both Jack and Rose stared at each other. There had been no one there but the priest and themselves.

"There was a priest! Priest Peter, go and ask him about it!"

Cal shook his head. "I can't. Priest Peter died a few days ago. And the trouble with him was he never wrote anything down. So you aren't married! And I want my fiancée back! You Jack have held her capture for a year now! And I want her back! Now hand her over before I press charges!"

Jack looked stunned but Rose was even more. How could this have happened to her? She thought that her life with Cal had finished with the sinking of the Titanic.

"Look I have three police man outside waiting for my order to come in and take Rose from you with force! Now hand her over before someone gets hurt!"

"But....But what about Clara?" Rose stuttered.

"Who cares? I don't want anything of his in my family!" Cal pointed to Jack.

Jack was full of rage! How could this be happening to him? He looked at Molly and then Rose for support but Rose was as scared as he was and Molly looked look like she didn't know what to do.

"Jack hand her over! You don't want any trouble do you?"

Jack's rage suddenly poured out of him. He leaped forward towards Cal. He laid a fist into his face, making a perfect red circle. Cal stood, shocked, silent. Rose decided this was the best time to go. She ran towards Clara, grabbing her in her arms. Rose bolted towards the door, trying to avoid Cal's grasping arms but he clutched her in his arms and pulled her in. Rose screamed and kicked but not hard as she was still holding Clara. Cal whistled and three police man entered the room. Jack knew Cal had paid them to do this job; he would have paid them to be quiet and do their job, to never speak of this to anyone. They grabbed Jack, taking his hands behind his back. One police man hand cuffed him while the other two pushed him towards the door. Cal and Jack glared at each other. Jack knew this was illegal, he knew that Cal couldn't get away with this. Cal went to grab Clara off Rose but she fought him off, biting and kicking. Cal slapped her and grabbed the baby shoving it into the arms of the nearest police man.

"Take this!"  
Molly stood off in the corner but this was too much for her. She took Clara off the police man, soothing the baby's cries. Rose nodded a thanks. She was going to get away from Cal but right now all she could do was wait and do as she was told.

"Rose my dear, let us go home!" He lent in to kiss her but Rose slapped him causing his already red face to become brighter.

"You never knew what was good for you! You are a spoilt brat!"

Rose let a tear escape and she knew that she had just let Cal win. She watched as Jack was taken away. Molly stood next to her, tears flowing down her cheeks. It was all her fault and she knew it.

**To be continued....**


	14. Spilt Apart

**Oh the Suspense!!!! Oh what will happen! lol. Hope u enjoy this chapter. **

Molly held Clara tight. The house was empty like her soul. She knew what she had done was wrong but he had forced it out of her. She didn't want to tell him where they were but he had offered her money and she was losing it at a rapid rate. She had been what they called new money, so she had no idea how to spend it and look after it. She didn't realise how easily things added up. One meal turns into a meal with a drink and one drink turns into three. By the time she realised she was broke. And now she had given up the whereabouts of her friends all for a bit of money. Rose was locked in Cal's house, unable to escape. And Jack, poor Jack, was in jail for a crime against a law nobody understood.

Clara tugged at the top of Molly's dress, causing her to look down at her. She was so soft, so fragile and Molly had just taken away her mother and father and left her all alone in the world. She would be adopted out, into a family who would care for her but never be as good as Rose and Jack. She wept, letting all her emotion come out in those tears.

* * *

Jack smashed his hand against the bars. He pulled back quickly when he realised that he had caused it to bleed. He tried to wipe the blood away with his other hand but there was too much. He ripped the fabric on his shirt and wrapped a piece around his hand. It slowed down the bleeding but the pain from his hand was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside. It tore him apart, ripped apart his very soul. His heart was torn. He was sad yet so angry. He wanted to tear Cal apart. How could he do this to him?

A policeman came to the bars of his cell and tapped the bars with his batten. Jack glanced up.

"The court awaits you."

Jack nodded. He got up from his seat and walked towards the bars, waiting for them to open. The policeman led him out of the cells and towards the court room. Suddenly Jack stood in front of the court. The judge glared down at him. He showed no mercy in his eyes. Jack knew that Cal would have also payed him to give the sentence Cal wanted.

"Jack Dawson! You are being charged for the crime of holding of person hostage. Do you plead guilty?"

Jack shook his head. He knew he had done nothing wrong. "Jack Dawson for this crimes and denying the law you are sentenced to...."

* * *

Rose shuddered. She knew something bad had happened. She was worried for Jack and Clara but she was also worried for her safety. Cal had her locked in a bedroom. It was large and had a huge bed much like the one she was used to before she had married Jack but to her it was as bad a prison. It caged her and didn't let her be free. It brought her back to her old life, the one she had tired so desperately to escape.

"Rose?"  
She looked up to find Cal standing in her doorway.

"Rose we are having dinner with your mother. I want you to get ready and look respectable. There are some clothes in the cupboard over there. Now pick out something nice, not like the stuff that bum Jack had brought you!"

Rose cried. "He is not a bum! He is a better man then you will ever be!"

If Cal was hurt by the comment he didn't show it. He simply glared at her but otherwise showed no other emotion on his face.

"Just be ready by 6 sharp!" He slammed the door. Rose began her tears again. How could this have happened? How? Cal had no idea where they were!

Rose went over to the cupboard and chose a dress that she liked. It was a deep blue and reminded her of Jack, as his eyes were the same colour. She went to the dinner and found her mother and a few other people that Rose did not know, sitting around a large table. Cal grabbed her hand and made a show of the fact. Ruth sneered at her, showing how she felt like she finally had control over her daughter. Rose sat down next to Cal and was quite the whole dinner, her mind to set on what was happening to her beloved Jack and her daughter Clara and also how she was going to escape.

* * *

Jack pondered his chances of escape. He had been sentenced to exile. He was to leave America and never return. How that punishment fitted his so called crime he would never know. But he did know one thing and that was that Cal wanted to get rid of him for good and that he only had a few days to escape before he was to board a ship and never return. He thought of many ideas but he couldn't focus, he was too worried about Rose and Clara. If anything he wanted to know that they were both safe.

He grabbed a small pocket knife from inside his boot and stood on one of the benches near the window. He was going to try and cut through the bars with the knife. It was his only chance and he hoped, no he prayed that it would work.

**To be continued......**


	15. Jack's return

**I am soz for the long wait for this chapter. When it comes to updating I am not so good. But I hope u enjoy this. **

**i-love-bradley**

Jack tripped. His knee's skinned on the cold, stones below him. He examined his knee in the low light of the street light and found that he had only grazed it. He stared into the street ahead of him. It was dark and lit by a few street lights that stood randomly on the side path, like lone soldiers waiting for an order.

His chance of escaping had been slim but somehow Jack had managed to. He had cut through the steel bars with his small pocket knife, determination and luck. He had then slowly climbed to the window by finding small cracks in the bricks or bricks that leaned out of the wall further than the others. It hadn't been a hard climb, just standing on the seat and a few steps up, before he grabbed the side of the window and lifted himself up. He had dragged himself through the window, silently dropping on the other side. He waited, silent. Until he was sure that no one had heard him, then he had sprint for it down the street ahead of him, then down another. The more he ran the more he lost his sense of direction. Until now, when he had finally fallen down and been forced to a stop. Now he had to think. Now he would have to discover where he was.

Jack tried to take details from the buildings that surrounded him on both sides. But in the dim light he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him. He had no idea where he was. Jack tired to pick himself up from the ground but found it hard to stand on his ankle. He grasped it in pain and fell back to the ground. He tried again, getting up a few centimetres from the ground, only to fall those few centimetres back down. The fall must have broken his ankle and there was no way that he was going to be able to run on it. He had to keep moving though. If they found him then that was it, he would be taken away from America and he would never see his wife or daughter again. He imagined Rose's soft eyes and loving face and again tried to pick himself up but he fell again, this time his face hitting the stones. He could taste blood and he lifted his hand to his face and found blood running down it. He swore silently to himself and gave in. He lay there face down, letting the tears fall down his cheek and form a small puddle between him and the ground.

Jack was crying was too loud, so he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him, closer and closer. He did however feel the hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and saw a large man staring down at him.

"You okay?" He asked. His voice was husky and quite suited his appearance. From what Jack could see in the light he was tall, large in build and quite fat. He had a large, round face with small, beady eyes which continued to study Jack.  
"You okay? Seems like you have broken your leg." He pointed to Jack's ankle. Jack nodded and the man bent down and lifted Jack up. "Let's get you fixed up." Jack nodded but the world around him was starting to blur. The man was shaking into two people and Jack knew he was about to black out. The last thing he saw was the man smiling down at him.

* * *

Jack's head pained and a water bottle was pushed to his lips. He drank deeply and it was pulled away. He opened his eyes and his head swum. He looked around. He was in a small room. It was dark and there was a small light in the corner which allowed him to see the three men standing in the room, all looking at him.

"You okay?"Jack looked up to see the man that had picked him up in the street. Jack nodded.

"We fixed your ankle up the best we could." He pointed to Jack's ankle and Jack noticed that was bandaged and back in place.

"Thanks." Jack's throat was horse but the men seemed to understand what he said.

"So Jack looks like you got yourself in a bit of trouble." Jack looked up and saw in the corner stood Paul, his old work friend.

"Paul? But how did you find me?"

Paul sat down next to him. "Luck I suppose. Well lucky for you." He laughed. "I believe you have met my mate Fred here?" He pointed to the man who had saved Jack in the street. Jack nodded and shook Fred's hand. "And this is William." He pointed to the other man. William was the opposite Fred. He was short and skinny and had large eyes that seemed to be able to stare into someone's soul. He also had large ears and a good lot of hair, which was the exact opposite to Fred, who had none.

"So Paul what's all this about?" Asked Jack.

Paul shrugged. "Well I lost my job Jack. Derek fired me. DAMN BASTARD! He fired Fred and Will here as well. We have no jobs. So we had to go to a life of crime. That is why I haven't seen you in a while. But looks like us being in the crime business served alright for you. So why were you running from the police and locked up in jail?"

Jack told them the story and by the end of it they had all agreed that they were going to help Jack and get Rose back for him. They also agreed that they would have to bring Cal down a level.

Jack, Paul, Fred and Will stayed up late into the night making plans on how they were going to do this.


	16. Getting back what is yours

**Hi guys. I am soz that this chapter has taken so long. I hope that it is good but I haven't written in a while so it may suck. Either way please enjoy. **

**i-love-bradley. **

Jack knelt in the mud, beside Cal's house. His face was covered in dirt and the rain patted his head, pouring into his clothing making him shiver. The rain became heavier and Jack squinted to try and keep the rain out of his eyes. He brushed his face with his mud covered hand, covering his cheek in mud, sighing he reminded himself way he was here and looked back at the house. He could see Rose, staring out the window of her room. She had tears dripping down her face. Jack hated himself for what had happened. He had no idea what to do to fix it and what he was going to do once he had Rose. He knew that he would have to go back to their house, where Molly was and get Clara. He considered the fact that they would move back to England. It seemed like a good idea, they would be away from everyone and be able to start their life fresh.

Jack was distracted by a whistle coming from behind. He realised that was probably the signal that Paul was talking about and leaped out of his hiding spot and ran towards the house. He ducked under the window, peering up to make sure that he hadn't been seen. He ducked down to his hands and knees and crawled towards the next window, praying that it was not locked. Jack slowly started to stand up. He pushed the window very lightly with his hands and prayed. He was reassured by the slight clicking sound of the window opening.

He signal for Paul, Fred and William and they appeared before him.

"Okay so you know what you have to do don't you?" whispered Paul as he climbed through the window, half hanging out with one leg hanging outside.

Jack nodded and pushed him into the room. "Just do what you have to do and don't steal anything!" He smirked.

Paul smiled and he laughed his crackled, broken laugh. "Oh Jack you take all the fun out of life! When did you become so boring?"

"When my wife and child were taken away from me and I was put in jail."

Paul only sighed and continued after the others who were already inside the house.

Jack moved onto the next window, which was Rose's. He tapped on the window, hoping that she would hear him.  
"Rose...Rose." Jack tapped again. Rose appeared at the window above him."Rose!" He came up from his hiding spot, covered in mud and dried dirt, the rain still pattering down on his head.

Rose smiled. "Jack?"

Jack smiled through his mud covered face and stepped towards the window. "Can I come in?"

Rose grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her, embracing him she kissed him tenderly. She looked down at him a mud ring now around her mouth. "Of course you can."

He climbed through the window, falling with a thud to the fall. "Rose I am here to rescue you."

Rose glared at him. "I don't need rescuing! I would have been fine by myself!" She pointed to the bed, where two lots of rope lay and a bag which Jack gave was full of her things.

Rose crossed her arms. "I would have been fine!"

Jack laughed. "Well I can see that and I also knew that. But how were you going to get me?"

Rose stared towards the ground. "I hadn't thought of that." Jack embraced her.

"Rose I know you would have been fine and that is why I love you but sometimes you need a little bit of help from someone else." He smiled and wiped the mud from her face with the back of his sleeve. "Now let's get out of here." He grabbed her bag and ran towards the window. He threw it out the window and jumped after it.

"You coming?" He laughed.

Rose smiled. "Will you not help a lady?"

Jack smirked and grabbed her by the waist, carrying her out the window. "Let's go!"

Paul crept into the hall, his focus on the door in front of him. He whistled to William and Fred behind him, who crept up to where he was.

"So we get in quick, give him a bit of a bash for taking Jack's wife and then take something you fancy." Paul smirked. "Just don't tell Jack about the last part, he is too much of an honest man."

William and Fred both smiled. "Let's go!"

Paul knelt by the door and listen to the sounds inside. There was a man's voice, which he gathered was Cal's and a woman's voice. He swore under his breath. He wasn't going to bash a woman and her being there was going to make it a lot more difficult then he wanted it to be.

He turned the handle slowly trying not to alert the people inside the room. The door pushed opened with a click and Paul stood up. He rushed through the door, William and Fred straight behind him.

Cal looked up, shock on his face.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Paul smiled. "Your worst nightmare. William you take the old lady. Me and Fred here are gonna teach Cal that we don't like it when he takes someone else's wife." Fred and Paul moved towards Cal, who backed up into a wall.

"How? I thought Jack was in jail? How?" He muttered.

Paul smiled and threw a left hook at Cal's face. Cal stumbled back more and fell to the ground. Fred went to hit Cal again but Paul held him back.

"Don't hit a man when he is down."

Cal shook his head. "Oh the bashers have manners. Where did you learn them?" He asked sarcastically.

Paul hit Cal again. "I thought you said don't hit a man when he is down?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah but he isn't a man." Paul hit him once more and Cal blacked out.

Paul brushed his fist on his shirt, wiping off any invisible blood that might be there. He glanced around the room and noticed a golden box which he quickly took and hide under his jacket.

"Let's go."

Jack heard the sound of footsteps hitting the soft mud below and turned around.

"Paul, Will, Fred." All nodded when their name was sad. "Everything okay?"

Paul nodded. "Where will you go now Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "First to our house to get Clara and then I don't know...England?" He looked over at Rose and she shrugged.

Paul smiled and embraced Jack then Rose. "Sorry but I can't go with you. I wish you well in the future."

Jack shook the hands of Fred and Will before they disappeared into the dark night ahead of them.

Jack turned to Rose. "Come on let's go get Clara. Then we can decide where to go. "

**I hope you like it. I hope to write to next chapter soon. Continue reading please, Thanks to all those who have. **


	17. Bigger Family

**Here is the next chappie. I hope you were all looking forward to it. Btw I only just noticed that the scene break I was using didn't come up on fanfic so I am now just writing the words New Scene, when one scene ends the next begins. I hope that makes things easier. **

**i-love-bradley. **

Rose ran after Jack. She couldn't quite see him in the dark but she knew he was there, somewhere.

"Jack!" She shouted out. There was the slight sound of shoes sliding on wet rocks and coughing before Jack called out.  
"Yes Rose?"

"Where are you?" She asked. Jack came running up to the source of the sound and stopped right in front of her, a smile on his face.

"Right here." He grinned again. He couldn't help but smile when he was around her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Where's Paul, Fred and William?" She asked.

Jack sighed. "Right behind you honey."

Paul came to a halt just before Rose. "You called?"

Rose laughed and Jack and Paul couldn't help but join in. "Oh by the way Jack I have something for you." Paul put his hand into his jacket and produced a small golden box.

"This is for you." He gave the box to Rose, who looked at it in wonder. "But this was on Cal's dresser! How did you get this?"

Paul could only smile. "Well I didn't steal it, I borrowed it from him." He looked over at Jack who stared at him through narrow eyes. Paul laughed. "Well borrow is a loose term but you didn't say anything about that Jack. You only said I couldn't steal anything, nothing about borrowing! And anyway I got this for you." He put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and produce a small golden pocket watch. "Now I borrowed that one too." He placed it in Jack's hand.

Jack smiled. "Well seeing you only borrowed it then." Jack placed the pocket watch in his front inside pocket.

"But this." Said Paul. "This I stole." He fumbled through his pocket one more time to produce two brown bags.

Jack laughed. "I don't think I want to know what is in there but one day I would like you to tell me your definition of borrow and steal." He laughed again. "Is there enough money in there for your family Paul and for William and Fred?"

Paul smiled his half smile. "I thought you said you didn't want to know what was in here."

Jack laughed again. "Well then will you come with us? Or are you leaving us now?"

"Sorry but me and the boys have to be off now. Good luck." Paul held out his hand and Jack shook it warmly.

"Good luck to you too." Jack said before breaking out into a coughing fit. Rose looked at him questionably but let it go.

Paul smiled before turning around and beginning his long trip back to his hide out. "Strange man. Wonderful but strange." Jack laughed.

Rose kissed Jack again. "I love you."

Jack stared into her eyes and pulled her close, into another kiss. "I love you more." He said, he then kissed her one more time. "Now let's go get Clara."

Jack ran off in front of Rose. She sprinted to catch up. "Jack, do you think she is still at our house with Molly?"

Jack stopped. He stared at Rose for a few minutes, unsure what to say. He knew that it was unlikely that she was. Why would Molly want to look after her? But he didn't want to tell Rose that. He didn't want to tell her that she had no choice but to go back to England as quickly as possible to make sure that she was safe along with everything else he would eventually have to tell her. He didn't want to tell her but he knew that he had to.

"Rose." Jack walked over to her slowly, taking her in a hug. "There is a lot that I have to tell you but I will tell you when we get home. Let's just get home."

But Rose didn't move. "What do you have to tell me Jack?"

Jack laughed. "That you are amazing beautiful when the rain is pouring down on you. Now can we go?"

Rose knew that wasn't what he wanted to say but she had to ran after him anyway as he had already gone down the street.

**NEW SCENE**

Jack and Rose snuck around the outside of the house. Bending below windows so that they couldn't be seen by whoever was inside.

"There is a light on in the kitchen." Jack whispered. He peered up and quickly scanned the room. "Molly is in there." He hissed.

Rose looked shocked. "Really? Is Clara with her?"

Jack peered up again. "Yes." He said. He coughed a few times then continued. "Molly is feeding her."

Rose smiled. "Let's go in then."

Jack and Rose got up from their position below the window and walked over to the back door. Jack went inside first, Rose following behind. Molly looked up when she saw the door open.

"Jack? Rose?" She got up from her chair. "I am so glad to see both of you. I am so sorry about what happened."

Rose went over to Clara and picked her up. "Molly I think you have done enough. I am sorry but I would like it if you left as soon as possible please."

Molly nodded. "Of course. I am so sorry though." Molly left the kitchen to get her things.

"Now Jack are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?"

Jack grinned. "Nothing." He kissed Rose then kissed Clara on her forehead. "I am just glad to have my daughter and wife back."

Rose glared at him. "You know what I mean. I have heard you coughing since you came to get me. Now what is wrong?"

Jack sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. "Nothing to concern you Rose."

Rose came over to him and kissed him again. "Just make sure it doesn't turn into anything that does concern me."

Molly came back into the kitchen, her things packed into her suitcase which hung by her side.  
"I am so sorry for selling your whereabouts to Cal Rose. I never thought that would happen." Rose nodded but pointed towards the door. Molly nodded and left.

"Now I am going to put Clara to bed and then go to bed. Are you coming?"

Jack nodded. When Rose left he put his head in his head and sighed. "Why is this happening to me again?" He whispered.

He got up and followed Rose.

Jack awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. He coughed a few more times before trying to get back to sleep. He didn't want to wake Rose.

But Rose rolled over to face Jack. "Good morning." She whispered.

Jack rolled over and smiled "Good..." His coughing cut him off before he could finish.

"Jack, are you sure you are okay? Should we get you a doctor?"

"NO!" Jack shouted.

Rose was taken aback by this. "Sorry I just thought that maybe it would help." She looked down into the sheets.

Jack grabbed her face and pulled it up and kissed her. "Sorry. It's just I already know what it is. A doctor in the jail looked over me." Rose began to cut him off but he stopped her. "And before you ask it is nothing that you need to be worried about."

She sighed. "Jack it is something for me to worry about because it is something to do with you and anything to do with you worries me."

Jack laughed. "Nice to know. Don't worry I will tell you when I think it's time."

Rose climbed out of bed. "Fine!" She sighed. "I am going to make breakfast."

Jack sat up in bed once she had left. He knew that not only did he have something to tell her but that she also had something to tell him but unlike Rose, Jack knew exactly what Rose was going to tell him. He smiled, yet at the same time felt great sadness because he knew that he would never get to see it. Never the less he got up from their bed and walked out towards the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and watched as Rose potted around the kitchen, with Clara in on hand and a spoon stirring a pot in the other.

"Daddy!" Clara gurgled and Rose turned around.

"Jack I have something I want to tell you but sit down and I will give you some breakfast first."

Jack grinned. "Rose I already know. I knew a few months ago."

Rose couldn't help but smile back. "Of course you knew. Well then there is no surprise then when I say I am having another baby."

Jack laughed. "No surprise at all." He ran over to Rose and hugged her. "You are amazing you know that?" He kissed Clara on the head. "So are you." He sighed. "I couldn't be happier Rose."

Rose kissed him. "I am so happy to hear that." She smiled. "I thought you might be annoyed."

Jack broke out laughing at this. "Me annoy about the fact that I am going to be the father of another beautiful baby? Why would you ever think this? You should get your head looked at Rose?" He tapped her lightly on the head. "Seriously, you should."

Rose glared at him but then smiled. "I know! Silly me." She kissed him again.

"Looks like we are going to be a bigger, happier family." Said Jack with a smile but deep inside he was full of sadness for a completely different reason.

**So there is the next chapter. Just to let you know there isn't many left to go but I hope you enjoy it. **

**.bradley**


	18. Losing him

**Next chapter! I know two in a row! Hope you enjoy, please tell me if you do or don't. **

**.bradley**

The birds sang in the trees above. 'Autumn!' Jack thought to himself as he looked up from his cup of tea to see Rose and Clara together in the garden. He placed his cup down and went to join them. He still hadn't told Rose yet even though he knew that she suspected that something was wrong. He just didn't have the heart to. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that everything was fine but he couldn't. But before Jack could consider his thoughts any longer he was interrupted but the scene of Rose struggling to get up from the grass.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Back to this again?" He asked as he came over to her.

Rose smiled. "Seems so. I knew there was a reason why I hated having a baby." She laughed as he tried to help her up.

"How long has it been now?" Jack asked as he finally lifted her up.

Rose brushed the grass and leaves off herself before bending down, with great effort, to pick up Clara. "6 months, seems like 6 years."

Jack laughed but it was cut short by his coughing.

"Jack it seems like you are getting worse. What is wrong?"

"Rose." He said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Not yet. I will tell you soon but not right now."

"When then?" She said. Jack could hear the angrier and frustration in her voice. "You never tell me anything Jack!" She shouted at him. "Yet I have to tell you everything!" A single tear fell down her cheek.

Jack grabbed her in a hug. "Rose I will tell you. I just love you so much and that is my problem. Please don't be mad at me!" He begged. Rose stared into his eyes, his deep blue eyes which held so many secrets from her yet at the same time had made her tell so many.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just I am worried about you." She was now crying. Every tear was like a knife in Jack's heart. He couldn't bear the fact that he could do nothing about it.

"Rose if you want I will tell you tonight but only if you want?"

Rose looked up at him. She knew that wasn't what he wanted to do but she also knew that what he wanted to do was not tell her at all. "Yes Jack. Please tell me. I just want to help."

"I know." Jack said. "Now go make me some lunch." He laughed. "Please."

She sighed but waddled off towards the kitchen. Jack smiled as he watched his wife and daughter go. He knew that telling her what was wrong was going to be more painful for her then it would be for him. He took out his handkerchief and coughed into it. He sighed when he looked down at it. Blood covered the handkerchief.

"This is not going to be easy." He whispered to himself. He put his handkerchief in his top inside pocket of his jacket, along with all the others he was hiding from her and continued off after Rose.

Rose was busying in the kitchen. She went back and forward, cutting up fruit and placing them in a large orange bowl.

"Fruit salad?" Jack asked as he came up behind her and put his arms around her middle.

"Yes it's good for you and you need something that is good for you." She handed him the bowl. "Now eat." She ordered him. Jack laughed but sat down at the table and did what he was told.

Jack ate but stared up at the clock, ticking back and forth. He dreaded each minute that slowly passed, knowing that every minute he was getting one minute closer to having to tell Rose.

**NEW SCENE**

Rose sat across from Jack. She was staring at him, waiting for him to talk but the words just didn't seem to be able to form in his mouth.

"Rose." He began. She leaned forward in her chair and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Jack please continue." She begged.

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Rose I'm sick."

Rose nodded. "I know that. Please Jack what is wrong."

Jack tried to continue. He tried to force his mouth to form the words but he just couldn't. He mumbled a few words under his breath, just loud enough that he could hear what he said but Rose couldn't.

"What Jack? What did you say?" She asked. He stared into her eyes. He knew that soon, if he told her that they would be filled with tears.

Jack said. "Rose I want you to look in my top, inside jacket pocket." Rose looked stunned but slowly moved her hand towards his jacket. She hung her hand in mid air, suddenly unsure whether or not she really wanted to find out. In the end she gave in and slowly removed what was inside.

"Handkerchiefs?" She asked.

"Unfold them."

Rose took the first handkerchief from the pile. It was a dark blue and from what she could see there was nothing weird or wrong with it. She unfolded the handkerchief and gulped when she saw the inside. The inside of the handkerchief was stained with blood. She threw that one aside and took the next one from the pile and checked it too. She quickly through that one aside and reached for the next one. She did this for three more before Jack finally grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Jack I don't understand." She had tears running down her face, yet her voice was not yet cracked. "Jack!" Her voice finally cracked and she broke down crying.

"Rose. I am so sorry." Jack hugged her and held her tight.

"But Jack what is it? Is it something not bad? Will you get better?" She looked up hopefully at him but he sighed.

"Rose it's consumption. It's very unlikely that I will get better. I have had it for six months now and I am only getting worse." Jack started to cry now. "I will not make it through the winter Rose."

"NO! Jack! NO!" She screamed through her tears. "THAT'S IN THREE MONTHS JACK!" She broke down. "WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO US?" Her cries were full of pain and the pain shook through Jack like a current.

"Rose I am so sorry." He kissed her forehead. "So, so sorry."

She looked up, her eyes full of tears. "I love you!"

"I love you too. How about we make these last months something to remember?" He tired to smile but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"But you might get better. You might make it. Nothing says that you won't."

Jack sighed. "Maybe, Rose. Maybe." He continued to hug her tightly all through the night.

**Please send all hate mail to the below address...lol. Sorry but I just knew that this is where I was eventually going to take this story. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how sad it is. And please keep reading there is still more surprises to come. **

**.bradley**


	19. Winter

**After the last chapter I hope that you are reading this story but I hope that you are enjoying it. PLEASE REVIEW! :P**

**.bradley**

Rose couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned unable to settle the thoughts in her mind. She needed Jack and she couldn't imagine her life without him. She had tired though, numerous times. Each time her mind came up with a blank screen as if someone had forgotten to play the movie that she was meant to be watching.

She sighed again and rolled over to face Jack. She stared at his face, taking in all the details she could. If he was going to leave her she wanted to remember him perfectly. His eyes were closed but she knew too well the deep blue colour that was under his eye lids. His eyes could light up any room and could make her smile, laugh and cry and all in the same look. She loved those eyes almost as much as she loved him. She glanced down to his lips, the lips that had kissed her so many times. They were her favourite shade of red, a deep dark red. She wanted so much to lean her hand out and trace over them with her finger but she knew that would only wake him and she wanted to continue looking over him for just a bit longer.

She knew deep in her heart that one day and a lot sooner than she would have liked, that those lips would never kiss her again and that they would never whisper private secrets into her ear. That those eyes would never open and that she would never be able to see the blue that was hidden underneath them. She didn't want to think about this but it continued to pop up into her mind and control all her thoughts. She let out a cry of despair before covering her face with her pillow. Jack awoke to the movement and her cries and tenderly placed his hand on her arm.

"Rose? Are you okay?" She didn't answer him so he shook her. "Rose?" He asked again.

Rose removed the pillow and glared at Jack. "YES?" She asked.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. It started off as a small laugh but soon after he had taken in her whole appearance and then the expression on her face it turned into full on hysterics.

"Rose do you know how funny you look?" He laughed.

She stared in shock at him for a few minutes but then she too joined in the laughter. "I suppose I do." She laughed. Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to him. He pushed a single thread of hair away from her face and smiled, finally controlling his laughter.

Rose smiled back. "I love you so much Jack! This isn't fair." She whispered.

Jack sighed. "No it's not. I don't want to leave you or Clara." He then placed his hand on her stomach. "Or the new one." He laughed.

"Jack we could just move somewhere warm? Some place where it doesn't snow." She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Sure Rose. If that is what you want?"

She nodded. "All I want is you Jack."

"Rose you know that you are my everything, I would do anything for you. You are my life Rose." He kissed her. "But I have one condition." He didn't want to ask her because he knew that she would say yes to anything that he said but he also knew that it wouldn't matter if he did move somewhere hot. He knew that his end was nearing. "We stay here until the baby is born."

Rose looked worried but nodded anyway.

"Now Rose, how about we make the best of the time I have left?"

"Why? You have lots of time left. You aren't leaving me anytime soon Jack." He smiled at her comment but she knew that he really did believe that he didn't have much time left. "But if you want. So what did you plan on doing then?"

This made Jack's smile real. "I have a list." He chuckled. "Should we start from the top?"

"Of course!" Rose nodded. "What's on the list?"

"Well?" Jack's grin turned evil. "You are about to find out." He leaned over and kissed her but was again stopped but his coughing.

"Jack?" He looked up at her. "How about we save that one for after you get better?"

"Good idea." His smile faded though. "Now I would like to go for a walk with my beautiful wife and daughter."

Rose got up from the bed and pecked him on the cheek. "Easily done. Now get dressed!" She ordered as she raced towards the wardrobe and started fumbling through her clothes. She threw clothes all over the room.

"What are you doing Rose?"

"Finding the perfect dress to wear for my walk with my perfect husband of course!" She smiled and Jack couldn't help but smiling back.

"Well I suppose I should get ready." He got up and sorted through the mess which Rose had now created on the floor, to find his favourite top and pants. He grabbed a jacket from the rack near the bedroom door and went to go get Clara. She was still asleep and he paused a moment to look at her. She looked a lot like her mother but had his eyes and they had already started to find out that she had his personality. At times it would annoy Rose but this only made him laugh. He saw so much beauty in her, even when she was annoyed.

Jack watched the tiny ups and downs of Clara's chest as she breathed and felt a sudden sadness as he knew that he was going to miss her growing up. He went over to the edge of her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Clara." He whispered. "Make sure you marry someone nice...Don't go for the money just go with your heart." Tears were running down his face and blurring his vision but he managed to continue. "Clara I will always love you and always be watching over you! No matter where I am." Clara did not stir from her sleep so he gently nudged her to wake her up.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Daddy!"

He got her ready to go out and he met up with Rose in the lounge room. "Let's go." He opened the door for Rose, who was now carrying Clara and he grabbed a hat with his other hand.

They walked not far, as Jack couldn't walk to far without coughing to much but that walk was one memory that Jack would never forget. He smiled and laughed with his wife and played with his daughter. Smiling at people who pasted them and dancing down the street just to make Rose smile.

When they got home Jack opened the door again for Clara and Rose. He fumbled with taking his coat off but finally managed. He took his hat off and hung it up for the last time.

But before he could continue inside the house something caught his eye from outside. He turned and walked back outside but there was nothing he could see. He went to walk back inside but something stopped him, something was wrong. He walked over to the oak tree in the middle of the garden. He had drawn many of his drawings under this oak tree, Rose at his side. Of course may of the drawings had been of her. He looked around on the ground, not sure what he was searching for but then he noticed it. He felt stupid for not noticing it earlier. The oak before him had no leaves. The last leaf of the oak had finally fallen and he knew that it was now the end of autumn and that the winter that he had been dreading so much had finally arrived.

He let out a cry. "I don't want to go."

Please review and tell me what you think.

Love you all

.bradley


	20. The Beginning or The End?

**I am and really have enjoyed writing this story and getting reviews from you guys. So thanks everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy the chapter. **

**.bradley. **

Stumbling over his own feet, Jack grabbed the edge of the chair for support. Rose looked up worryingly from where she was standing in the kitchen. Jack took another step forward only to wobble and have to gain support from the chair again.

"Jack do you want help?" Rose asked as she rushed over to his side.

Jack only pushed her aside. "I'm fine Rose." He coughed. "Honest." He coughed a few more times before deciding it was better just to sit where he was. He landed in the chair with a thump but continued to reassure Rose. "Rose I'm fine." He said again. She glanced at him again but went back to where she had stood before in the kitchen.

"Jack I think we should move to that warmer country sooner." She stated without looking at him but instead keeping all her attention on the soup that she was stirring. "I think we should go now." She mumbled.

Jack sighed. He knew that this would happen. "Rose you don't have long before you have the baby and I don't want you to stress. We will just stay here until you have it then we will move." He said. "As a family." He added when she looked at him.

She smiled but it was a half hearted smile. "I hope so Jack." She placed a large bowl of soup in front of him. "Now please eat something! You haven't eaten in days." Jack sighed but picked up the spoon she offered him. His hand shook and he tried desperately to control it. The spoon lifted the soup but his shaking hand only made it fall off again.

"Rose I will eat later. I promise." He leaned up to kiss her but the effort was too much for his body. She leaned down instead.

Jack shivered. "Is it cold in here?"

Rose shook her head. "No, we have the fire going. It's nice and warm." She placed her hand on his forehead. "But you are boiling hot Jack!" She looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Jack nodded. "Of course I am hot! I am good looking after..." But Jack was cut off by the sound of Clara crying. Rose looked back at Jack then towards Clara's room, then back at Jack. "Go to her. I'm fine." He smiled. Rose rushed off to Clara.

Jack looked down at his soup. He knew that it wasn't soon now. "I really don't want to go." He whispered. "I like it here." Tears escaped from his eyes. He stumbled up from his chair and slowly took the bowl towards the sink. He stood there, looking out the window into the garden. He liked his life. He knew that there were so many things he would miss about it but he knew that he would miss Rose the most. Her long red hair that fell in curls around her face, her eyes, her smile. He loved those things, those were the things that helped him make it through the day and those were the things that had helped him and made him survive that night of the sinking of the Titanic. And now after everything that had happened he was going to leave her now.

"You're getting ahead of yourself Jack." He whispered as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You still have a few more months to go at the very least. And maybe Rose is right, maybe you will get better." He composed himself just before Rose walked back into the kitchen.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you Jack."

He laughed, though not his musical laugh that she was used to but rough and tired as if it drained all of his energy. "You remember the day we met, don't you?" He smiled.

Rose nodded. "How could I forget I was hanging off the back of a ship!"

He laughed again. "I thought I was the one who made the jokes around here? Anyway you are still as beautiful as the day I met you Rose. You always will be and that is why I love you."

"Because I am good looking?"

"No!" Jack grinned even more. "I mean you are beautiful on the inside Rose and of course the outside." He said looking her up and down.

This made her laugh for real, something she hadn't done since she had found out about Jack's sickness. "Well you are pretty good looking yourself. I am so glad I am with you instead of having to marry Cal."

Jack smiled and kissed her again. "How about we go sit in the garden today? Just us and we can talk and I can draw." He asked

"That sounds like a great idea." She raced towards the back door but remember Jack and how slow he was now. She ran back over to him and smiled. "I remember when you said that the day I beat you in a race pigs would fly! I see no flying pigs Jack!"

Jack shrugged. "Who says you won." He ran as fast as he could out the door and into the garden. Rose ran after him, slowing down to let him win.

"I guess we will still have to wait for that day then?" They kissed under the large oak. Jack stumbled to the garden and sat under the tree, taking in the sight of Rose before him.

"You are so beautiful Rose."

She sat down next to him and sighed. She lay down and looked up at the clear sky above them. She tilted her head to look at Jack. "And you are so handsome." Jack got out his sketch book and started to draw. He drew her again for the fifth time in weeks, making sure that he never got any detail wrong or left anything out. Whenever he drew her he made sure that he drew her perfect. But nothing would ever compare to the first time he drew her picture. He couldn't help but blush from the memory.

"Jack you are blushing." Rose stated. "Why?"

"I was just remembering the first time I had to draw you." He looked down at his sketch pad the whole time not wanting her to see how much he was blushing.

She laughed. "I love that drawing. Too bad we don't have it."

Jack laughed. "Well I can always draw another one?" He asked.

Now Rose was blushing and she couldn't control the grin spreading across her face. "I suppose you could. But..." she paused and took a deep breath.

Jack looked at her questionably. "Rose?" he asked.

She just smiled. "I'm fine. Now where was I?"

"Rose what is wrong?" Jack asked again but Rose just rolled her eyes. "Rose?"

She smiled. "Nothing too bad. I just think I am having the baby."

"NOTHING TOO BAD!" He shouted. "We need to get you to the hospital." He tried to get up but each time he fell back to the ground, his weak arms not strong enough to support him.

"You were saying?" Rose laughed.

Jack tried numerous times to get up before Rose simply stood up and helped him. "I'll get Clara then." Before Jack could say a word Rose had rushed off towards the house. He stumbled off after her, his lack of balance was caused by his dizziness.

"Not now Jack." He said to himself as he finally reached the door just as Rose was coming out, Clara in her arms. Both of their faces lit up when they saw Jack.

"Come on, let's go then." Rose said. She took Jack's hand in her own. "You're coming too. This is your fault after all." She went to smile but stopped.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, Rose just nodded.

Everyone piled into the car. Jack went around to the driver's seat but Rose stopped him. "You are too sick to drive." She stated as she got into the seat.

"And you are having a baby!" Rose glared at him and he knew that he had lost the fight. He got into the seat next to her and she drove off towards the hospital.

She huffed and puffed as they drove and when they had finally reached the hospital she wasn't sure if she could walk the few feet to the door. Jack held up his wobbly legs by holding onto the side of the car and walked around to where she was.

"Grab Clara." Rose did as she was told. Jack took his shaking and sweating arms and placed them around her, lifting her.

"YOU CAN'T CARRY ME! You are to sick."

Jack smiled. "Just watch me." He carried her all the way to the door and into the hospital. The nurse at the desk looked at the both of them and almost went into shock.

"She is having a baby." Jack said. The nurse pointed towards a hall and Jack went to carry Rose down it but was stopped by the nurse.

"Sir you need to be looked over. You look awfully sick."

She went to turn him around but Jack stopped her. "I need to look after my wife. Now please let me take her to a bed." The nurse looked him up and down and nodded.

Jack walked as quickly as he could down the hall. He turned into a room and placed her on a bed. Rose sat up, Clara still in her arms.

"Let me take her." A nurse came into the room and took Clara. She placed her down into a cradle which had been brought into the room just for her. "Now let's see how far along you are."

The nurse looked over at Jack. "You should leave Sir."

But Jack shook his head. "No I am staying with my wife." He took Rose's hand and lent down beside her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

Rose puffed some more and squeezed Jack's hand tightly. "I love you too."

"Not long now." The nurse smiled. Rose continued to squeeze Jack's hand.

Jack looked up at the clock and watched as the minutes ticked over. But suddenly everything became hazy. He shook his head to try and clear it but that just made everything worse. His vision was blurred and he felt light headed. He stumbled on the spot, tripping over his own feet. He looked down at Rose, the effort hurting his head even more. He could see her looking up at him, concern all over her face. He tired to speak to her but his lips couldn't form the words. They seemed to get muddled together. He looked around to see the nurse looking just as concerned as Rose. He looked back at Rose and tried to speak again. He tried a few more times before finally the words came out clear.

"Rose I love you." His vision blurred some more and his head started to feel heavy. He tried to take a step forward but instead almost fell over. He looked back at Rose one more time before finally his vision blacked out all together and he fell to the ground.

Rose looked down at him in shock. She tried to get out from her bed but the nurse pushed her back down. "CONTINUE BREATHING!" She ordered. The nurse rushed out of the room and came back a few minutes later with another nurse, who looked down at Jack in shock. The two nurses whispered to each other before finally a doctor entered the room. He looked at Rose in the bed and then down at Jack. He ordered the nurses to picked him up and take him to the room next door.

He came over to Rose. "Everything is going to be fine Miss."

Rose went to say something but was stopped. The pain making her realise that she was actually having a baby.

"One more push." The doctor said. Rose did as she was told and the silence in the room was broken by the sound of a baby's cries.

"Miss you have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor wrapped the baby in a towel and handed him to Rose.

Rose looked down at her son. She knew as soon as she saw him that he looked like Jack. Tears ran down her face. "Where's my husband? What happened to him?"

"His fine." The doctor said. "He just fainted."

"But will he stay fine?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know Miss." The doctor sighed and left the room, leaving Rose and her new baby behind in silence.

**WOOT! 2000 words! Well what is going to happen next? You will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Hope you liked this one. Please review. **

**.bradley**


	21. Love Never Stops

**I just want to say soz to all my readers out there! I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long but I wanted it perfect and I just kept reading and re-reading it! I think it is good now. So please enjoy. **

Rose wept. She let it all out, all her emotion from the past few months, all the emotion from today. She let it all swept out of her in tears that ran down her face. All the heart-ache, all the joy, the pain and the happiness was there. It was combining together as one in her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

The baby she had only just given birth to was in a cot beside her bed. She couldn't look at him, she didn't have the strength. She had taken one quick glance at him earlier and even through her teary eyes she could see that he looked like Jack.

She screamed out in pain again, pulling at the sheets on the bed. She grabbed them in her hands and would try to tear them to pieces before throwing them back to the end of the bed. She would then kick the bed, taking out all her angry on it. Then with one more cry she stopped. She had no more energy left in her anymore. She had taken all her emotion out and she was left as nothing, she was left with nothing at all but an empty shell inside her. It felt like someone had taken her heart and ripped it straight out of her chest. In fact she probably would have preferred that. She had felt no pain worse than what she was feeling now.

A nurse stayed in the room with her and watched her. Her eyes studied Rose and there was sympathy in them but she kept her distance from Rose, unsure of how she would behave if she came near her. But Rose was quiet now. She sat up in her bed, her legs curled up to her chest and her head facing down. Tears still escaped from her eyes but they were silent now, she made no sound at all.

Rose looked up and stared at the nurse. "Jack?" She managed to mumble the words. "Jack?" She asked again, yet it was more a plea then a question.

The nurse finally got up from her seat in the corner and walked over to Rose.

"Jack!" Rose pleaded again.

But the nurse didn't answer but waited until she was standing right up close to the side of Rose's bed. "Jack is very sick." She began.

Rose lashed out. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" She yelled, more tears ran down her face. "DO YOU..." She stopped and her voice turned into a whisper. "Do you think I don't know that?"

The nurse though continued as if nothing had happened. "At the moment I do not know his condition. You will have to speak to one of the other doctors." The nurse then turned around and sat back down in her chair.

Rose's head was spinning. It was full of memories, memories that made her cry. Like the time that the first meet on the Titanic. She remembered hanging off the end of the ship and breathing deeply as she thought about jumping. She was never going to do it, she knew that deep within herself but it was the idea. The idea that she had the power! That she and only herself held that power right then and there on what she was going to do. Then Jack had turned up. He came out of nowhere, as if he really was an angel sent to save her, to save her from all her worries and all her pain.

His blonde hair had flown in the breeze, falling over his face and getting in his eyes. His eyes! She remembered how caring they were, how they could make her feel safe at the darkest of moments. All she would have to do was stare into those eyes and her troubles would be gone. She had once heard that the eyes are the windows to someone's soul, she had never believed that until she had meet Jack. His eyes, the deepest shade of blue, were her favourite.

There was only one thing that was more perfect then his eyes and that was his lips. She loved the way they would curl into a little smile each and every time that he said her name. It was if just saying her name gave him great pleasure. She remembered kissing those lips and the passion and love that those lips would deliver each and every time.

'You jump, I jump!' She jerked her head up as she remembered. He had always been there for her and had always been willing to help her and protect her no matter what. Whatever they did, they had done it together. She felt like such a fool for not remembering earlier. There was no way now that she was going to leave him when he needed her most. 'You jump, I jump.' It played over in her head.

She looked over at the nurse, who had her head to her chest and her eyes closed. Rose presumed that she was asleep. Rose turned to the edge of her bed and placed her legs over the edge. Then slowly and silently she placed one toe on the ground, then another, until all her toes on one foot where down. She did the same with her other foot. She slowly lifted her weight to her feet and slipped off the bed and onto the floor. One slow step at a time she walked towards the door but just as she reached it the nurse's head lifted up.

The nurse looked around the room franticly and soon found Rose at the door.

"Miss, please go back to you bed!" The nurse got up and went to grab Rose by the arm and pull her back but Rose instead made a run for it. She had no idea where she was going or in fact where she should be going. All she knew was that Jack was out there and that he needed her.

Rose continued to run, bare foot, down the corridors. She got quick glances from nurses and doctors as she past but none were either too bothered or were too busy to stop her.

Then she stopped. The door was opened; it was the only one in the whole line of rooms.

There lay Jack.

She now stood silent. Her breath had slowed and her heart felt like it had stopped. She took slow steps towards his bed, unsure if she really wanted to continue any further. Tears dropped down her face and onto the floor, making the only sound in the room.

"Jack?" She asked as she stepped in next to his bed. "Jack?"

There was a slight cough and Jack moaned, rolling over to see who was calling his name. He opened his eyes and they instantly filled with delight.

"Rose." He managed a smile but his voice was broken and hoarse, as if it was barely there at all, a bit like its owner.

"Jack!" Rose said again. She forgot his sickness and leaned down and hugged. He coughed and she pulled back. "Sorry." She said.

Jack tried to laugh but it hurt his body too much so instead he just smiled. "Rose come here."

Rose leaned in, waiting for him to say something but instead he pulled her closer. "I have been wanting to do this for a while." He kissed her passionately, not caring about how much it hurt him but instead only caring about the fact that this might be there last kiss.

Rose returned the kiss but more tears fell down her cheeks. The kiss soon became salty and Jack pulled back and finished with a peck.

"Rose." He coughed again and more blood came out, spilling out onto the sheets. Rose let out a cry but Jack hushed her. "I am sorry that you have to see me like this." He began.

Rose cut him off. "I don't care what you look like Jack. I love you! Please don't leave me!" She sobbed so much now that Jack couldn't get a word in. He rubbed her arm with his hand and she soon controlled her tears.

"Rose, I love you too but this is how it is going to be."

Rose went to cut him off again but he just hushed her. "Rose think of how lucky we are. We have had some rough times and some good times but look at what we got to create! We can and will always be the proud parents of two very lovely children and I know that I will be forever grateful that I got the chance to be with you, no matter for how long it was." He paused, thinking of his words carefully as to make sure he didn't make Rose cry anymore, even if he was sick he still felt more hurt inside when she cried then he did now. "Rose, love doesn't just stop, it continues forever. If you truly love someone, like we love each other than it will be forever in your heart. Rose you will never forget me and I will never forget you."

"But why though? Why do you have to go?" She lay down on his bed and cuddled in close to him. He put his arm around her and sighed.

"That's the way of the world Rose." He stared into her eyes then wiped away the tears. "You are too beautiful to cry Rose." He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes.

"JACK!" Rose's voice was frantic.

Jack's lips turned into a smile. "Rose just close your eyes."

Rose did as she was told and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She cherished each and every single one as she knew that one of them would be his last.

Rose opened her eyes and realised that she must have fallen asleep in Jack's arms. She looked up and found herself blinded by the light coming in the window.

She nudged Jack. "Jack you made it to another day!" But Jack didn't stir. "Jack?" She shook him again, yet he didn't move. She knew why but she was too scared to admit it to herself.

"Jack?" She pleaded this time, hoping that he was just fooling around with her. She lay her head back on his chest and found that the worse had happened.

She cried again. She sobbed, letting it all out. A doctor heard her cries and came in. He was surprised to see Rose curled up to Jack but when he came over to Jack's bed he let out a sigh.

"Miss, I will give you some time but you will have to move."

Rose shook her head.

"But Miss from what I have heard you have two lovely children waiting for you."

Rose was suddenly brought back to reality with that comment. She nodded and the doctor left. Rose smiled at her Jack. "I love you!" She whispered as she kissed him one last time on the lips but this time was different his lips were cold and lifeless, something she thought Jack would never be. She lay there for a few more moments, letting the tears fall.

It took her all the effort she had to pull herself up from that bed but in the end she did it. She knew that she now had two children who needed her more than ever now. She didn't know how she would tell Clara but she felt sadness for her son, whom she had named Jack after his father, because he would never get to met him and that was something which she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

She took one last glance at her beloved Jack and repeated the words she had said that night of the Titanic, when they both thought hope was lost. "I will never let go." With that she left.

**Well that is the ending. Please tell me what you thought of the story and thanks for sticking with me. :D **


End file.
